When an enemy becomes a friend
by IluthraDanar
Summary: I didn't like Scar dying so in my story, he doesn't. Lex hitches a ride on his ship. A friendship is born. This may go on for a few chapters, not sure how long it will be. Reviews accepted graciously.
1. Chapter 1

**I only recently started liking the AVP series after seeing AVP a few weeks ago on TV. I've seen all the Alien movies but the Predator series in the theatres....no way! So I was surprised how much I enjoyed AVP. I guess it was the relationship between Scar and Alexa that I liked best, since such inter-species relationships are the most interesting. Now not knowing much about the culture and such of the Predator creatures, I had to make up, ...MAKE UP a few things I felt would fit in. The rest I got from reading websites and other fanfic. I don't own the Predator or ooman characters, but they begged me to write this story. I hope you like it. ****Don't own anything here.**

**When an enemy becomes a friend**

What might have happened if Scar had lived. A story of friendship and more. But where will it go?

CHAPTER 1

Alexa stood slowly, knowing that the alien queen was drifting to the bottom of the ocean. Dead, or so Alexa hoped. She glanced around, looking for the hunter who had come to her rescue. She was almost sure he had been killed. She knew he had been injured in the shoulder, and without medical supplies, out here in the bone-chilling eternal winter, that was as good as dead. How would she be able to help him? The med-kit was ashes from the blast that had destroyed the pyramid complex.

Alexa heard the sound of a low trilling, and ran to the source. She saw the alien hunter she had nicknamed Scar lying on the ground. She knelt at his side, checking him visually for any injuries noted by the bright, almost glowing, green blood she knew the hunters had. She saw the wound in his shoulder where the tail of one of the serpents had pierced him just as they were about to ride the load-sled out of the pyramid room. The creature was breathing, thank goodness. Alexa didn't relish being out here alone. Besides, she owed him her life, even as he owed her for his in turn. She hoped he would look at things that way once he was conscious.

Scar saw the ooman female kneeling beside him and asked her if she had been harmed. Of course, she didn't understand him. How could he communicate with her? He let her help him up, feeling only a little weak from the fight, and loss of blood. Fortunately he had only his own blood on him and not that of the acid based Hardskins

The cold was becoming intolerable and both knew they'd have to find shelter. Scar led the way to an abandoned building that had not been swallowed up in the explosion. Alexa followed him unquestioningly. When they found a spot to sit, Scar pulled out a piece of what looked to Alexa like jerked beef, and held it out to her. She didn't want to know what kind of meat it was. Scar, sensing her reluctance to accept it, pointed at her and shook his head. So, she thought, it wasn't human flesh. She took the piece of dried meat and sniffed at it. It didn't smell very appetizing at all. She nibbled at the end and discovered that it was quite tasty. She looked at Scar and smiled, nodding her head, then proceeded to eat the meat.

"I guess it's better than having it smell yummy and taste awful." Alexa looked at Scar expectantly. He handed her another piece, which she tried to eat more slowly. No sense in gulping it down and feeling hungry again too soon. But even as her hunger was being taken care of, the cold was getting to her. She looked at Scar, who didn't seem to be affected. She imagined that over time, even he would not be impervious to the weather here. If, however, they were stranded here any length of time, water would become an important need. They could melt snow, if they could start a fire.

Scar watched her as she ate. Her mouth had made a strange grimace when he had given her the piece of animal flesh. Was she in pain, reluctant to eat his rations? He preferred his meat raw but he didn't think oomans did. How did they even survive over time, not having strong mandibles with which to grasp prey. His people rarely used them for that anymore, and apparently oomans didn't need them at all. Very strange. When he had finished eating his rations, he pulled his small med kit out of his pack unit, and mixed the medicine required to heal his wound. Alexa watched him as he worked. He exposed his shoulder of the armor piece he wore there. She was wholly startled when after applying the blue gel-looking matter, he howled aloud, as if in pain. Alexa wondered if the treatment was any better than the pain from the wound. She sighed heavily, looking at the ground in front of her despondently. As if knowing her thoughts, Scar indicated with one hand pointing upward, and then bringing it down to touch the ground in front of him. _Maybe a ship was coming for him. That had to be it!_

"A ship? Is a ship coming back for you?" She shook her head, realizing he didn't know what she was saying. "I wish you could understand me." She hunkered up, leaning against the ice cold wall. She wished she still had her thermal jacket. Maybe closing her eyes would help. A thought came to her that these aliens might not even help her. Apparently killing humans was as acceptable as killing the ugly serpent creatures.

Scar watched the female try to get warm. He didn't feel the cold as intensely as oomans, but what could he offer that would not repel her. Not that oomans were particularly attractive creatures. They did make good prey, many of them anyway, or so he had heard. He had looked forward to going to the ancient temple with the two other younglings on their rite of passage. It was unfortunate that only he survived. Yet without the female, he wondered if that would have been the outcome. She was a valiant warrior, using well the simple tools he made and had given her. His respect for her was enough for him to mark her as a member of his clan. Young as he was, he felt this challenge had made him stronger and more mature. Looking over at the female, he noticed her hunched against the chilling air. He slid over to her side, and leaning his bulk against the wall, gently pulled her against his body. He knew the natural temperature of his body was higher than hers right now, and it would give her some relief. She didn't fight him, rather on feeling the warmth of his body, snuggled sleepily against him. He touched the mark he had made on her cheek. He was surprised she had let him do that, but in a way was glad she had. It increased the respect he felt for her as a hunter. Scar drifted off to sleep, feeling the warmth of the ooman next to him.

******************************************************************************

Morning arrived. Scar slipped away quietly from Alexa, walked outside into the bright sunlit air, and searched the skies. Of course if the ship was cloaked, he wouldn't see it. His communication device had been damaged, by all the misfortunes. They would have to use sensors to find him. The explosion had ripped up the area pretty badly, such that some previous landmarks were no longer there. He stood tall on the snowy ground, out in the open, and waited. _What will the Elders think about me allowing a ooman to live? Will they help her? If she were left here, most likely she would die. _And for some reason, he couldn't allow that to happen.

Alexa awakened feeling stiff but surprised not to be a frozen popsicle. She vaguely recalled feeling something warm against her. Had Scar allowed her to sleep next to him? The thought caused a flush to move through her body. It was surprising that even looking upon his face, she wasn't wholly wasn't human, to be body reminded her of a weight lifter's, muscular from more than just genetics. These creatures obviously trained well for their.....hunting. A shiver went through her. She remembered the massacre of her team. By both Scar's people and the serpents. Only she had lived. If she made it back home, what would she tell the Weyland Corporation muckity-mucks? In her anger, she felt that she really don't give a damn. She had told Weyland and his people over and over, they weren't prepared for what was to come. Alexa felt no satisfaction in being right. Now where had Scar gone off to, she wondered.

Alexa stood, shook the snow from her backside, and walked further back into the cave. Luckily her savior was not there, probably outside, and so she quickly took care of business. After she finished, she walked outside, blinking her eyes against the bright light. She saw Scar standing on the icy snow. He turned to look at her and pointed upward. All they had to do was wait. But would the coming ship help her, that Alexa didn't know.

Scar knew his vessel would not be too far away. And he was right. He immediately felt the slight breeze that always accompanied a cloaked vessel. They were here. He saw that the ooman must have also sensed the movement in the air. She was looking upward, and then her mouth opened. Scar turned to see the mother ship de-cloaking and land not far from where they stood. Upon landing, the entry hatch opened to reveal several warriors and an Elder.

Alexa stared in disbelief at the ship hovering before her. Invisible one moment and visible in a shimmer the next. She backed up ever so slightly until she felt herself bump into Scar. She didn't move. Neither did he, although he did notice the female pressed up to him. Was she scared? Did she actually look to him for protection against this unknown?

Alexa watched Scar walk over to the others of his kind. One wore a cloak and seemed to be in charge, if Scar's deference was any indication. She assumed he was the leader or something comparable. She heard them speaking to each other in clicks and low growls. The growls had her worried. Ok, now was the time to confront. They were NOT leaving her here. She strode over to the alien creatures. Scar turned sharply towards her, his deadlocks swinging hard against his shoulder. He growled at her, his mandibles flaring open. But Alexa was not to be dissuaded by that, not after all she'd been through.

"Hey, do you guys think you could give me a lift? Just drop me off anywhere near civilization. I'm not that choosy. This...ship...can land anywhere unseen so it shouldn't be a problem." They merely looked at her. "You owe me that much!"

Scar stared at the female, sensing her raised voice meant she wasn't happy about something. Alexa pointed at herself and then at the hatch, and Scar knew what she wanted. He just didn't know if it was possible. He decided to speak on her behalf. The Elder was reluctant, but the newly blooded hunter quickly related Alexa's part in the Hunt, and seeing the mark on her cheek indicating that Scar had her granted clan membership because of her bravery as a warrior, he relented. He told Scar as much, and turned on his heel to re-enter the ship. Scar followed. Alexa stood there, wondering how in the hell she was going to get back home. She had no way of knowing if any distress signals had been sent, or if anyone would try to find the party when they didn't show up at the ship as scheduled. Scar turned back towards her, clicking and gesturing at her to follow her. Thank God! she thought. Alexa ran up the ramp before it closed. On the other hand, she thought, what had she gotten herself into?

******************************************************************************

Alexa found herself in the middle of a large room, bare of most furnishings, with only a few instrumentation counters and one metallic bench of sorts. She couldn't feel any inertia. Was the ship moving? She glanced around, and then Scar took her by the arm, leading her to a big viewport on an opposite wall. Alexa stood gazing out the window Scar had led her. She watched the ground recede as the ship climbed into the morning sky. They were moving, and fast. She wondered where they would drop her and hoped that it would be someplace where help would be readily available. She wasn't in the mood for more hiking. These....hunters, as she came to think of them....would they help her?

Scar came up behind the ooman female, watching her stare out the viewport. Something in him wished he could communicate with her. Mimicking words would be easier if he'd had the repertoire needed to make full sentences. He hadn't been exposed to humans enough during the battles inside the temple. What was she thinking, he wondered. Was she contemplating her fate? He had even done that. His first hunt had been successful and he would be greeted at home as a newly blooded warrior. But what would become of this female? Would it have been better to leave her behind? He had to make sure of her safety. He owed her that.

Alexa turned to face the giant hunter behind her. "Where will I be dropped off?" she asked, hoping he would understand, then feeling foolish for even trying, seeing him merely cock his head to one side. He had nice eyes, she told herself. If I just look at his eyes, the rest of his face won't matter. She stepped closer to him. He had removed his face mask and upper armor, and his chest was now bare. He seemed smaller in stature with his heavy protective armour gone, but still tall. She looked for the injury that had been inflicted during the fight. His kind must be fast healers, for the gash was now fully closed, with a barely discernable scar. She smiled even while touching the scar, thinking of the nickname she had given this creature. The flesh beneath her fingers felt warm, yet much like the skin of a lizard, only thicker. Not like human skin at all. She was surprised that he merely watched her stroke his skin. She pulled her hand back, mumbling "Sorry." He only looked down at her, his mandibles moving slightly.

Alexa sat on the floor in front of the large porthole, getting used to breathing the heavy damp air. She sensed movement next to her and saw that Scar had taken a place on the floor next to her. Anger suddenly flared inside her. "You know, I was thinking that, between your people...and those...serpent creatures, my entire expedition, including Mr. Weyland, was wiped out...except for me." She turned to look at him and saw that he was looking at her in turn. Unblinking, she asked, "How many did YOU kill? HOW.....MANY?" She stood and faced him, not caring if he knew she was angry. "I don't understand. I mean, with all your technological advances, why do you hunt? And why humans? We aren't that low on the food chain. It's all so...so...primitive!" Alexa gathered her breath. "Civilized people don't hunt other people. It's barbaric! It's ....." Then she remembered, humans hunted animals. Even when it was no longer necessary for food, man still hunted species they considered lower on the food chain. She let out a heavy sigh and sat back down. "Never mind. I suppose we're lucky you don't eat us." Tired of feeling angry, Alexa looked out at the darkness of space with so many pinpoints of light, realizing she was far out into space by now. All she wanted was to go back to Earth. The ship was speeding off to God knows where and she was on it. Going home may not be an option. She sighed heavily. Obviously, they had misunderstood her, or had no intention of helping her get back to civilization.

"I'm sorry. I'm Lex, you know. Can you say my name?"

"I'm sorry," came the voice that was deeper and gruffer than a human's. Lex turned her head in surprise.

Scar was using his wrist computer to let Lex know how he felt. He had to choose the correct phrasing and not having had much contact with humans, he hoped this one would suffice. He could tell by her actions that she was angry at him. He even understood part of what she said. She mentioned her comrades. She mentioned his part in their deaths. But that was before he had worked with her, saw what a fighter she was. That was before he had to admit that he respected her, and if she was an example of humans, maybe it was wrong to hunt them. The kainde amedha made the perfect adversary, yet because of the their life cycles, lesser beings were needed to breed them. Humans had become the breeders hundreds of cycles ago. And later in time, they had become the prey as well. Now, because of this female, his whole way of thinking was being turned upside down.


	2. Chapter 2

In this chapter, Scar shows Lex that he isn't to be feared, but will Lex learn to trust him?

CHAPTER 2

Lex was waiting for Scar to return. He indicated that she should wait for him in the same room. She worried on whether he was feeling regret in bringing her along. Not that she really wanted to come, but they didn't seem to know she had only wanted a ride. Now she was here, far from Earth, and unsure what to do next. She hated relying on Scar. So for now Lex just sat and waited, feeling the constant thrumming of the ship beneath her. There was little indication of movement at all, but for that proof that the ship's engines were engaged. She should have felt exhilarated to be so far in space, something she never imagined would be in her future. But here she was and with a race of beings unknown to anyone on Earth, now that all her companions had been killed. Only because of Scar was Lex even alive. Just as she began thinking about him, she noticed him striding towards her. She wished she could read the hunter's face, but his features weren't such that she could read anything to indicate his mood. She had no choice but to take a deep breath...and wait.

Scar saw Lex waiting for him. He had to tell her somehow that he was being ordered to go with a hunting party to a planet the ship was fast approaching. He didn't want to leave her alone, but neither could he take her. He grabbed her arm and led her to a large room, where Scar would prepare for the hunt. He sat her on the metal bench, and indicated that she should stay there. He walked away and when he returned, Lex noticed he had various weapons, a couple she recognized, most she did not. He was also dressed in lightweight armor, nothing like what he'd been wearing in Antarctic. _He's going on another hunt! _And he was leaving her behind, she knew it.

Lex grabbed Scar's arm, saying, "Take me with you". She waved her other hand around. "I have nothing here! I know you're going on a hunt. I won't get in the way."

Scar removed the hand on his arm, and punching his wrist computer, carefully chose his words. "No, ooman...not...trained. Stay." With that, he walked away, leaving Lex to stand there, looking crestfallen. "Next time," she said aloud to no one in particular.

**First Night**

When Scar returned from the hunt, he found Lex sleeping by the same window she had sat at before, as if she had been reluctant to leave it, and had fallen asleep. Or maybe, he realized, she had no where to go. He decided then he would let her stay with him. He gently scooped her up in his arms, and carried her to his quarters. She felt very light in his arms. On reaching his room, he lay her on his sleep mat. Scar stood watching her for a moment. She shifted in her sleep but didn't awaken. Would she object if she did wake up, to find herself lying next to her once mortal enemy, now cautious ally? What else was he to do? After preparing for sleep, he slowly lay next to her, and settled back, satisfied that he hadn't wakened her. Soon, he, too, drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Scar awoke to find Lex, sitting upright on the floor in the opposite corner, her legs bent, head leaning against her knees. She was asleep. Scar rose and clicked at her. He went to her and pushed her shoulder to awaken her. He saw her eyes take on a startled look as they opened and saw him standing there. She quickly turned her head away. He chuckled, clicking lightly, when he realized he was not dressed and she must have felt that seeing him that way wasn't,... what, suitable? He didn't fully understand ooman ways, but he hoped to learn more, especially from this female. He dressed himself in light-wear, and went back to the still sitting ooman.

Lex had turned back towards Scar, watching him as he dressed. She felt her cheeks warm when she realized that he was unclothed. But her curiosity made her look anyway. Without his battle armour, he wasn't as large as he had seemed. Oh, he was still tall and muscular, just not huge. His skin had a strange mottled pattern, dark on his arms and back, lighter on his chest and belly. Again Lex flushed when she realized what she had been thinking. Trying to think more clinically, she thought he reminded her of a lizard she had once seen while rock climbing in California.

Scar knew the ooman female was looking him over. Was she admiring him, or did she fear him? She should fear him, but he truly did not want to frighten her. He walked over to her and held his hand out. He waited for her to take it, and gently pulled her up off the floor. He indicated the small room to his right and Lex looked, seeing it was a bathroom, maybe not like a human bathroom but the necessary facilities were there. How she wanted a hot shower.

When she had finished, Scar took her arm and led her out of his quarters. Her continuing curiosity got the best of her and she looked around her carefully as they moved down a darkened corridor. These creatures must see better than humans. Scar was moving at a brisk pace while she could barely see past 10 feet in front of her. Lex started to talk nervously. "So where are we going? You don't have to tug at me so hard. Are we anywhere near Earth?" Scar stopped, letting go of her arm. He growled, tilting his head at her. Lex swallowed hard. "Ok, I'll follow you." She indicated for him to continue, "Go on..." and walked quickly, trying to keep up with him.

Scar took her to a room that had no distinguishing features, but Scar went to a wall, pushed something Lex couldn't see, and a panel opened. Scar pulled out a packet, which Lex surmised to be some sort of rations. He handed her the packet, indicating she should eat it. She only hoped it was edible, in human terms. She opened the packet and sniffed its contents. _No real odor at all_, she thought. She nibbled it and noticed an almost bacony flavour. _Meat of some sort. _She finished it and turned to Scar, who had been watching her silently. Then he gently took her arm and led her out to the darkened corridor once more.

Lex came up with an idea and asked Scar to show her where the younger hunters trained. She had to pantomime what she wanted. Although she felt ridiculous, Scar seemed to understand her. She was determined to show all of them what she could learn. Scar showed her to the training room, showing her the equipment which looked awfully dangerous for training weapons. Maybe wounds inflicted in practice were just as desired as in actual battle. Lex picked up a combi-stick. She held it, seeking a way to get it to extend. Scar reached out and pressed an unobvious button in the middle of the metal staff. It doubled in size. Lex found a balance point and played with it, twirling it about. Scar chuckled in that way she knew now, but merely frowned at him. "You don't have to laugh at me. I'll learn." He took the combi-stick and showed Lex moves that made the weapon formidable, even in its simplicity. Lex took it back and copied Scar's moves, to his amazement. Against a real enemy, she would not have won, but she showed an aptitude that made him want to show her more. He took the weapon back, retracted it, and looked down at this slight ooman, nodding. Using his wrist computer, "Good," was all he said, but Lex was happy with that.

Later that day, after both had taken nourishment and rested, Scar showed Lex more moves, using both a combi-stick and arm blades. She found the blades heavy and unwieldy, but she continued to attempt co-ordinated use of them. They were just too long for her arms. When she tried to cut a swath in the air at a pretend victim, her arms hovered for a micro-second, then fell under the weight. "Damn! I can't do this!" she uttered. Scar realized the blades were too heavy for Lex.. He would have to find a way to make them easier for her to use. Perhaps he'd see if a pair could be cut down to her size.

Lex followed Scar's instructions, most of which were pantomimed. The arm blades hurt and she was glad to have them removed. They continued sparring until at one point Scar took his practice combi-stick and used it to trip Lex. She went down, hard. "You ugly mother.....," she started to say but stopped as Scar suddenly dropped his weapon, and reaching a hand down, pulled her up. Lex rubbed her hip where she hit the ground. There was sure to be a bruise by morning. She looked over at Scar, asking, "Can we stop now?" He chuckle-clicked and led Lex back to his chamber. He would let her wash up and rest. Tomorrow he would show her a way to utilize weapons without using much energy, thus making it easier to keep up a fight without tiring.


	3. Chapter 3

**Scar gains a new pupil in Lex, when he tries to teach her Yautja fighting tactics. She is also finding herself getting used to being around this strange alien, but will they ever learn to really communicate? A friendship grows, but where will it lead?**

Chapter 3

Second Night

Lex warily took her place in the bed pressed up against the wall, as Scar lay next to her. He wished they could speak, then he would get to know her, and maybe through her, ooman culture. He found himself wondering at how much less he thought of them as prey since the time in the temple, and the alliance he made with this sole survivor of the ooman party.

Lex tried to relax, as if doing so was so very easy when one was lying next to a killer. Yet he had only ever been gentle with her since they boarded this ship. She turned on her side and tried speaking with him instead. She figured he wouldn't know what she was saying without his translator. Later perhaps she could help add phrases to his device, giving him the chance to communicate with her. The other thing Lex had to get used to was the fact that apparently his kind slept in the unclothed. He wasn't human, thus it shouldn't bother her so much. But how long could she continue to regard him as more alien being than a person? Oh well, she would have to adapt, not knowing how long she would be on this ship. None of his kind had even made the effort to be around her. And they might never return her home. So where would she be if she refused to learn their ways.

She was just careful to not stare. Would he think she had ideas? No, no, that wasn't possible. After all, he hunted humans for sport. Her kind were definitely nothing more than animals to his kind. For all she knew, Scar thought of her as his pet. All this thinking was making Lex tired, and she was already exhausted from the sparring earlier. She thought Scar seemed interested in her chattering, or at least pretended to listen raptly to her.

"I think I'll try to sleep now," Lex said, hoping he would understand. When Scar saw her close her eyes, he did also. Time passed. Scar was just drifting off when Lex turned on her side and nestled against him. He held his breath. Her steady breathing indicated she was still asleep, but he felt her comfort level must have been such that being near him was no longer a problem for her. Not like last night when she must have risen from the sleep mat, and slept in the corner to get as far from him as possible. In any case, her nearness felt good to him. He hadn't had much contact with the females of his species, having been in training so long for his first hunt. She may have been a ooman, but she was female. His instincts told him that.

******************************************************************************

That morning, after eating, Scar took Lex to a room filled with weaponry of all kinds. He showed her a rather large and formidable multi bladed device. She had seen him use it on the large creature they battled back on Earth. Throwing it like a frisbee, it cut right though it and didn't seem to be damaged by the acid blood. Scar pressed some button that Lex could not see, and threw the weapon straight at a wall on the other side of the room. It hit right in the middle of a blue-purple design. He turned to Lex, seemingly satisfied with his throw. He then took her hand and placed the bladed weapon in her hand, pressing her fingers closed around it. He showed her how to aim it, swing her arm and release. It flew across the room and.....clattered harmlessly onto the floor. "Damn!" Lex muttered. Scar patiently retrieved the weapon and offered to show Lex again. She nodded, and took it, this time crouching a bit and aiming again for the far wall. The various designs seemed to be imprinted on the wall that was not made of metal. She thought they must be targets, much like a target on Earth where the middle was of the highest point value. Of course, she had no way of knowing which would be the best target for her to aim for. _Oh, just let me hit something_.

She swung her arm once and released the bladed object, watching it fly across the room and stick into the wall, completely missing every design. She laughed and shook her head, but at least she had hit the wall and the weapon stuck. Scar saw the smile, now realizing it was a good thing when she did that. He squeezed her shoulder and nodded his approval. Lex impulsively hugged him, taking him by surprise. But he didn't pull away.

******************************************************************************

Lex tried again to use the combi-stick, this time with Scar allowing her to deflect off his own weapon. He showed her the best places to strike an opposing stick, and how to use it in hand-to-hand combat against an enemy. He was stronger than she, and Lex decided strength would fail her every time. Instead she would have to use cunning. The two continued striking out at each other, with Lex mostly ducking and dodging the formidable weapon Scar wielded. He was obviously well-trained in its use. Lex had an idea she could catch him off-guard, and so crouched suddenly and whirled around, bringing the combi-stick up and behind Scar, smacking the back of his knees. She knew this was an old trick, but hoped it would still bring him down. It did, to Scar's surprise. He fell to his knees, with a look of shock in his eyes. He turned his head to look at Lex, his mandibles flaring. He merely stared at her for a few moments, then growled at her. Her head jerked back, but then she smiled, her eyebrows raised at him as if asking "got a problem with that?" He got to his feet and started laughing that alien laugh of his, clapping Lex on the shoulder approvingly. He now knew she could be trained. That compelled him to want to work harder at doing just that. Fighting, with her at his side, was his real goal, if the Elders would let her go the next time a hunt was organized.

****************************************************************************

Lex was more relaxed around Scar now. She was beginning to trust him in other ways than just from their alliance on Earth. Being on their ship was fascinating, but Lex was growing bored. She had nothing to do. The active periods lingered forever it seemed, but she looked forward to the weapons training, ...and the sleep periods. Being with Scar, and teaching him English, were the only things she had to look forward to.

At first, she tried very hard to show him what she could do, wondering what it all was going to matter anyway. Would those in charge of this ship tire of her presence and jettison her into space? She shuddered at that thought. But she felt that Scar seemed to have placed himself in the role of her protector. Others of his kind didn't have much to do with her, but merely followed her with their eyes and clicked in that odd way she was becoming used to. Lex sensed some curiosity and even some animosity. But none dared touch her as Scar would give warning growls at anyone who even hinted at showing interest in her.

Scar somehow had gotten some clothing for Lex to change into. She had been shown a place where she could shower days earlier, but she had only her own clothing from the expedition. That first time, she had showered until her skin grew pruney,. it had felt so delicious. She picked up the clothing given her by Scar, which entailed all of a few pieces of material. She finally figured out where the arms went, and where the legs went. She felt like some cave woman wearing scraps of leather, only it wasn't leather, but rather a strange fabric that may have been organic, but Lex didn't want to think what kind of animal it came from. It was covered by a lightweight chain mail, with very small loops of some kind of metal. Apparently, this was the dress of a female yautja, although much cut down in size to fit Lex. The dress of a warrior, she laughed to herself. Up to now, she hadn't noticed if any of the hunters were female. But they obviously had stocked gear onboard. Lucky for Lex. Her own clothing had become unwearable.

When Scar walked in to fetch Lex, he looked her over. She was small in stature, although her stance was a proud one. The clothing he had found for her fit her well, and he had to keep his eyes from wandering up and down her body. The constant closeness they had experienced the last 6 cycles was finally having an effect on him. He kept reminding himself, she was ooman. She was only under his protection, for how long, he didn't know.

Lex found training much easier in the new outfit. Her arms and legs were free, better able to perform some of the maneuvers Scar had taught her. He had indicated to her, at first in gestures, later in a bit of the English he had learned from her, that he was quite proud of his student. Lex was starting to experience fond feelings for this giant alien that she could not talk herself out of. Unbeknownst to her, Scar was starting to feel the same, although he wouldn't let her know that. Not that he could even tell her, not yet. His grasp of her language wasn't that good. But he looked forward to the sleep cycles, when he could be with Lex, alone, and not under the watchful eyes of the Elders and the other young bloods.

When they returned to Scar's quarters, they both undressed, now completely uninhibited in front of each other. Lex took her place near the wall and yawned, saying good night to Scar, a phrase she'd taught him last night. He replied in what he thought approximated the words enough that she understood him. She smiled, and turned her back to him, settling into the padding of the sleep mat.

Scar felt disappointment. Before now, Lex had always slept facing him. Maybe his alien appearance made it impossible for her to rest easy, but she never once indicated, not even back on her planet, that she found him fearsome to look upon. He had grown used to her appearance and assumed she had of him as well. He lay facing her back, wondering if he had offended her somehow. He was shocked out of his reverie when Lex scooted her body up against him. She reached behind her and placed her hand on Scar's. She pulled his arm over her body and nestled tightly against his warmth. He responded by holding her as she seemed to want of him, and when he did, she placed her other hand on his arm, squeezing it. He didn't see her smile with her eyes closed, completely at peace. But in his turn, he felt a warmth suffuse his body. Was this what it was like to have a bond with a female?

Lex felt warm breath on the back of her neck. For the first time since the expedition, she felt content. The recent deaths weighed heavy on her just the same. She was torn between bitterness and gratitude. After all, this creature she called Scar had been just as responsible. But how do you hate the one who saves your life, more than once? She decided she couldn't. Scar had spent time trying to teach her about the ship and his culture, so maybe she could do something useful. He had been patient for the most part, but occasionally he would show another side of his alien personality. She wasn't really afraid he'd hurt her, but when he flared his mandibles and growled at her during their practice fights, it was startling.

Scar became brave sensing Lex's relaxation against him. He ventured to caress the smooth skin of her arm and felt a thrill as she sighed with pleasure. Ooman flesh was so soft and smooth compared to his skin. The difference intrigued him, which in itself surprised him. Once he would have sought to hang such skin upon his wall as a trophy. Now he only wanted to touch it, explore it. Against his will, this female enticed his maleness. There were trophies, and there were trophies. Not that he meant to keep Lex as a personal trophy to show off to his friends and training mates. There was more here than that. Her scent, different than any he had smelled from his prey, caused him to become aroused. He shifted against her, and soon, drifted off to sleep.

Lex felt Scar's arousal. She chuckled to herself, _Men! No matter what species, they're all the same. _She too, drifted off to sleep, but with a smile on her lips.


	4. Chapter 4

In this chapter, Lex challenges an Elder, and finds herself in a very tight spot. I appreciate the kind reviews and constructive criticism. This story is actually going longer than I thought. Writers know that when the plot bunnies bite, you have no choice but to allow it. I own no characters from AVP, even if they seem to own me. Just borrowing.

Chapter 4

Scar and some of the other hunters had gone off on a yet another hunt. Lex was livid that again, Scar would not take her. Did he think she was incapable of holding her own? Maybe he felt she would get in the way, and he might end up having to watch over her. She didn't know what to do when he wasn't with her. Walking around the ship alone was out of the question. One time, she had gone to her observation window, and while looking out at the vast darkness sprinkled with stars, one of the hunters had come up behind her, startling her enough to make her jump. She waited to see what he had in mind. Trying to read him, she noticed him flaring his mandibles, and then.... he pushed her. Lex almost fell but was able to regain her balance. She stood her ground, yelling at him, "What the hell was that for?" She reached out and shoved at him. He was too heavy that it made any difference, but she wasn't about to let him get away with anything. She tried looking into his eyes with such determination as she could muster, but he merely looked down at her, tilting his head one way, then another. Lex was starting to feel like a zoo animal. She turned and stalked away, mumbling "asshole" under her breath.

For the rest of the day, she stayed in Scar's quarters, now hers as well. She paced angrily, trying to decide, should she tell Scar or not. _What difference does it make. I can't tell one of them from the other. _And he would just get angry , no doubt, but at decided to just relax and try not to feel so put out. This whole experience was becoming intolerable.

After how many hours, she didn't know, the door slid opened, causing Lex to jump up off the mat. She was surprised to see one of the hunters. He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out. She tried shouting and cursing at him, then kicking at his legs. Struggling was of no use, as he was much stronger than her.

Lex was taken before one of the Elders, probably the most senior of them, by his dress and attitude. Lex guessed he had little respect for her. He only glared at her, looking her up and down. Finally he stood in front of her, and said in very distinct English, "You must leave."

Lex looked up at him, cocking her head. This one's grasp of English was pretty good. He must have been to Earth many times, and killed many humans. Lex shuddered at the thought. It was then that she noticed his wrist computer similar to the one Scar wore, yet he never touched the keypad. _Pre-programmed?_ For lack of a better word, Lex assumed his computer was better able to read and transmit words.

"What....?" She placed her hands on her hips and said defiantly, "I didn't ask to be kept here. I was hoping that you would just drop me off somewhere near civilization. Instead you drag me off into space..." She lowered her arms and sighed. "I didn't want to be here....." Lex paused, then continued, "but...I've changed my mind. Scar has taught me a little about your people, and how to fight....."

"Scar?" the Elder demanded.

"Yes, it's what I call him, the one who protects me," she replied, indicating the source of her name with a touch of her finger to her cheek.

The Elder understood. "You are not worthy of the relationship you have chosen to have with my warrior."

Lex's hackles were up now. "Oh, really! I'll have you know that we went through hell on the ice out there. Everyone, and I mean everyone, in my party was murdered, some by... your warriors. Only I lived. I won't say that Scar wasn't a help in that regard. I owe him my life. He found me worthy enough to mark me, according to your own customs. I am learning, you know." She paced the floor in front of the Elder, letting her anger out. She didn't even care if he understood every word she said. "I challenge you to prove me. On the next hunt, let me go and fight by Scar's side. You watch us, and see if I'm not worthy. Let me be his combat partner, and you'll see what a damn good team we make."

The Elder considered her words but shook his head. "No! You are..too ...disruptive."

Lex stood inches from him, showing him that she wasn't afraid. She had to look up to meet his eyes. "Alright, send me away. Take me back to Earth. Scar won't like that, and you will lose him." Making one more try, she said, "Let us fight together! If I fail, I die. Then you won't have to worry about what to do with me anymore." She cocked her eyebrow and smiled. "But if we win, I stay. Agreed?" He had no reason to say yes, she feared, but felt relief when she saw him nod his great head. She exhaled, saying "Good!", then turned on her heel and left. Lex continued walking without looking back at the Elder, her hands shaking and heart beating wildly. She wouldn't mention any of this conversation to Scar. If they wanted him to know about it, they could tell him.

Lex returned to her quarters. Along the way, several of the yautja followed her with their eyes, but she didn't even look their way. Once there, safely ensconced behind the closed door, she paced. She would stop, curse, then hit the wall with her fist After more pacing, she decided to go ahead and wash up, and get ready for the sleep period. She had no idea when Scar would return. She was lying on the sleep mat, when the door slid open to reveal him, armour removed and cleaner than Lex expected. He had obviously cleaned up first, perhaps out of concern for her sensibilities. What did she expect anyway, to see him drenched in the blood of some alien animal?

He said nothing, but moved about the room, doing things that Lex didn't care to follow. She shut her eyes and tried not to imagine what the hunting party had done, as she was going to be in that position soon herself. She felt weight settle next to her.

Scar was lying on his side, looking at the female next to him. Her eyes were still closed. He wondered if she was angry because he had left her behind again. He had brought her a gift, hopefully to placate her should she be angry. He'd taken the prize from the skull of the creature he had brought down with minimal injury to himself. Wanting it to be acceptable to her, he polished it to a smooth sheen.

Scar's grasp of English was improving, with the help of his translator, and he had a nice collection of phrases. He had even attempted to speak a few words, but without lips, some were more difficult than others. His voice sounded gruff and very unhuman-like, and that made Lex laugh. At first Scar was sore that she would laugh, but realized later that she didn't mean to mock him, that she was just happy he was learning so well.

Unfortunately for Lex, learning his language was impossible, but she was beginning to recognize the sounds of the clicks, trilling and low growls, and what they indicated when uttered at certain times. Perhaps some day she would at least understand what they were saying, even if she couldn't reply back in their own language.

"I am sorry. You are...not ready." He wanted to tell her that he planned on asking for permission to let her hunt with him the next time he went. But first, he needed to continue her training. If anything happened to him, she would be on her own. If his people refused to keep her with them....

"It's not your fault, so forget it. How did the hunt go?" Lex asked, her eyes now open, peering at Scar. He opened his hand and showed Lex a leather-looking cord with a 6 inch tooth hanging on it. She reached up and took the crude necklace. She caressed the tooth, which was smooth and white as the untrodden snow she'd seen on many a climb. Large, and sharp as a knife, it could be used as a weapon in an emergency.

"Thank you," Lex whispered. She reached out a hand to lightly touch the alien hunter's chest. She nestled against its warmth and sighed. Her eyes slowly closed and did not open. Steady breathing told Scar she was already asleep. He took the necklace from her fisted hand and placed it on a hook on the wall. Tonight Lex slept facing him. She'd bent her arm in front of her body, tucking her hand under her chin. Scar placed his hand on her wrist, holding it gently. He could feel her rhythmic pulse beat. Yes, tomorrow he would train her more than he had up to now. He would make sure she was ready.


	5. Chapter 5

Scar has a new training pupil in Lex. But reality hits her hard. Will she be able to maintain her focus and do what she needs to do to survive?

**When an enemy becomes a friend chapter 5**

Lex awoke from a pleasant sleep. After stretching, she reluctantly got out of bed. _Ugh, training day. _She proceeded to wash up and quickly donned her clothing. How easy it was, when you didn't have much to put on. She looked down at herself, smiling at how she must appear in the skimpy material and chain mail clinging to her slender body. She turned to see Scar, who was already dressed in equally skimpy clothing, peering at her appreciatively. He was clicking softly, turning his head first to one side, then the other.

"Stop that!" Lex said, smacking him on the his bare chest. It was a good thing his kind didn't know about blushing.

Finishing, she took the tieback she'd made from a piece of old fabric cut from her worn-out shirt, and braided her hair so that it wouldn't get in the way when she trained. What was she going to be doing, anyway, she wondered. She sighed heavily, and looked up at Scar questioningly. It was time to go.

They entered the corridor and proceeded to the meal chamber, before heading off to the training room. Right now, it was empty of any of the other hunters. Lex preferred it that way. She was beginning to get more than annoyed at the treatment they were giving her, which made her all the more determined to prove herself to them all.

Scar used his translator to give Lex instructions. He wanted her to start out first with some moves that could be more classified as acrobatic. His kind were not as flexible as humans, and he had an idea that he wanted his pupil to try. If she could manage what he had in mind, this could prove to be an asset in the field. But first, he wanted her to run the length of the room, not an all out sprint, but fast. Lex nodded and did as he asked. Scar watched and analyzed her speed. He made her do this a few times, and then walked over to her. He clasped her shoulder and nodded approvingly.

"What exactly am I doing?" Lex asked, confused. She was going to do what he asked of her, of course, but what would that entail?

Scar took a clawed hand, pantomimed with two fingers in the air, until Lex understood what he was showing her. He seemed to want her to run across the room, do a flip in the air and land on her feet, but what else was he trying to convey?

Scar walked over to the weapons rack and took a combi-stick, bringing it to her. He repeated the finger actions, and after he whirled his hand in a circle a couple of times, he took the combi-stick, extended it and thrust it forward in one smooth movement.

Ok, Lex thought, I know he wants me to run, do a flip with weapon in hand, _that's going to be fun_, and attack? She exhaled, puffing her cheeks out, causing Scar to look at her sharply. He held the combi-stick out to her. "Take it," his translator said. The look on her face told him she didn't understand, or so he thought. "Take it."

Lex grabbed the weapon, turned on her heel and went to the far side of the room. Scar stood where he was, and waited. Lex started running, and just as she launched herself into the air, Scar was there, placing his arm beneath her, gently pushing her over. She landed on her feet in a crouch, and seeing that she managed not to lose the combi-stick, yelled out "whoohoo!" Of course, she had help, but it was a good start. After many tries, she was finally able to land on her feet and extend the combi-stick simultaneously. Lex would then thrust it at some invisible enemy, dramatically yelling "yahaaa".

Amused by this, Scar would chuckle at her antics. Lex really got into it and started to whirl around, twirling the weapon, crouching down, then jumping up, thrusting it into the air. After awhile she started to tire. Her breath was heavy, but recovery didn't take very long. Fortunately, she was in pretty good shape. She just needed to practice more.

This last time, she decided to try it herself. She pushed Scar, with his cooperation, until he stood by the wall, extending her hand palm out, indicating to him to stay there. She took her place at the end of the room and started her run. She flipped over, extended the combi-stick, and landed on her feet in a partial squat. She threw the weapon at the target wall, where it stuck not quite in the middle of one of the targets. For her, that was a triumph. She ran to Scar and hugged him. He returned the embrace and picked her up, spinning her around. Her laughter made him happy. He knew what the sound was, and that it was a good thing to hear. His dreadlocks flew with him, as he kept turning, just to hear Lex laugh. Finally he put her down. It was a good start, but there was so much more work to do.

******************************************************************************

Scar had gone off and left Lex to her own devices. She was tired from her first full day of training, so decided to find her favourite haunt. The room she lightly thought of as the observation lounge, was often empty, and with the large viewport, it was the perfect place to hide out for a bit. Her one refuge from rude stares and attempts to what, tease her, anger her?

She went over to the window. No one ever seemed to be here, but then, they were probably used to being out in space, and it held no fascination for them. It was all very new to her though.

She looked out into the blackness, which had no depth. The stars were there. But they didn't sparkle like she was used to seeing on dark nights when she camped out ....back on Earth. There were no cities out in the country, no light pollution, and each one was like a diamond. The song "Twinkle, twinkle, little star" came into her mind. Suddenly, she was hit with the pain of loss. Tears started to flow down her cheeks. _How did this happen? Will I ever see Earth or home again? What's going to happen to me? _Her mind became cluttered with thoughts of the past weeks. The disastrous expedition. The loss of Mr Weyland, Sebastian and the others. The fear of the serpent creatures and yes, the hunters too. Her longing to be home again. She had never let herself really mourn the deaths of her short-lived companions. She was so busy just trying to survive, she had no time to think beyond each day. Now, her very life would be in danger once more. She had no choice but to fight. It was that, or possibly be abused at the hands of the hunters, should anything happen to Scar. With him around, no one touched her. With him gone, if she had no place here, she would die. Or worse.

She wrapped her arms around herself, leaned her head against the glass-like material, and wept_. _A myriad of emotions flew between her brain and her heart_. _Fear, anger, anxiety. She missed home, her planet, and her friends. They probably thought her dead, along with everyone else on the expedition. What a shock it would be if she were to suddenly turn up alive. But she was, lord knows, how many miles away from Earth. Maybe to never see it again.

She raised her head and backed up a step, wiping the wetness from her face. As she took another step back, she bumped into Scar, who had been behind her, silently watching the ooman female he had taken under his protection.

_What was she doing? _He didn't know the noises she was making_. _Water was dripping from her eyes and running down her cheeks. He was wholly puzzledat her behavior.

Lex turned around, looked up into the strange visage she was now used to, and leaned against the alien body. Slowly wrapping her arms around his body, she let the tears run again, and held on to Scar tightly. Her body shook in rhythm with her sobs.

He held her carefully, her smallness emphasized by her vulnerability. He didn't know what was wrong, and he felt helpless to do anything. He had never seen the ooman this way before. She had seemed strong, willing to learn, and was able to stand up to him when she chose. He may be young and inexperienced with the females of his kind, yet this ooman female was special to him. He felt that something wasn't right, but how could he help her? This behavior shocked him beyond any knowledge he possessed. He felt her shaking and heard the sounds she was making, and didn't know what it meant.

Finally, Lex pulled back and looked up at Scar. She peered into the golden eyes that were the one thing about this creature that conveyed a personality hidden by the horrific features. Oh, she was used to him now, but in the beginning, it had taken all her muster to keep from screaming when he had removed his mask back on the ice. His eyes and the quiet clicking he was making now comforted her. She turned and looked back out into space, leaning against the warm body behind her. She felt him placing his hands on her shoulders, squeezing gently so as not to puncture her skin with his claws. Lex wiped her eyes and sniffled.

******************************************************************************

Lex was lying on the sleep mat, refreshed from a warm soak. Her body ached in places she wasn't aware of before. Muscles never used were crying out for relief. Scar had given her a drink of something that seemed to be relaxing her. Maybe it's got a sedative quality, her foggy mind thought. She tried to stretch, but it hurt too much. Instead she curled up against her companion's body, and let the drink do its work.

Scar was proud of his ooman. She had performed admirably considering she was not Jautja. She complained only a little as she started to tire, but did everything he asked of her. Now, as she lay beside him, he picked up a lock of her hair, and caressed it between his fingers. Ooman hair was strange, but pleasant to the touch. He brushed it away from her face_, _lightly running a claw along her cheek.

She wrinkled her nose, but did not wake up. She murmured "dear friend" and laughed softly to herself in her sleep. She snuggled closer to Scar, who heard what she had said. He just wasn't sure what to make of it. Soon, he fell asleep too, a lock of Lex's hair entwined in his fingers.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lex finally gets to experience a hunt. Will Scar have taught her everything she needs to knows? I do not own AVP, just having fun with the characters. Reviews always welcome.**

**When an enemy becomes a friend chapter 6**

Scar felt that Lex was as ready as she would ever be. She had ably learned use of most of the weapons she could handle.

Lex was in their quarters, preparing. She had been given sandal-like shoes to wear, which made her think of herself even more like a warrior,............ in some sword and sandal fantasy. Someone must have made them special, as her feet were unlike Yautja feet. As she left the room, she grabbed the tooth necklace and slipped it over her head. She decided she would wear it like a trophy. The better to show all of them that she was their equal. She stopped at the door. What the hell was she doing? This was insane. Fear flared in her heart and soul, and she knew she would have to banish it before she left the ship. She inhaled deeply and counted to ten, then exhaled slowly. She had used this method as a relaxation technique before. Fortified, she went to find Scar.

He was waiting for her in the weapons room. He had chosen for her the extendable shuriken, and the arm blade that had been cut down for her. She'd shown an aptitude for both weapons, once smaller ones had been made for her. She also chose a plain dagger that she slipped into her belt. Scar noticed the tooth necklace around her neck. It suited her, he thought.

The transport pod was small, but luckily Lex didn't have claustrophobia. Hopefully the whole process wouldn't take very long anyway, and the landing would be soft, and not in a lake or someplace equally unpleasant. She felt that surely, after years of such transports, the skills would be there to make them as accurate as possible. Losing warriors before a hunt seemed wasteful.

A few of the other Youngbloods watched as Scar and Lex made ready. Lex noticed them looking at her necklace. She fingered it, glancing at them with hardened eyes. Jerks!

Both entered the pods, and Lex felt a jarring as they were launched into the atmosphere of this unknown planet. She couldn't see out, but what was most amazing was that the interior wall facing her projected strange symbols, most likely Yautja words. The device must have been relaying information to prepare them in some way. Unfortunately, she couldn't read it.

**********************

The pod landed more softly than Lex expected. The door opened of its own accord, and she stepped out, peering around at the landscape. Instinctively, she searched for locations that would be perfect for any prey to wait in attack.

Scar's pod had settled a few yards from Lex's. This impressed Lex. Bulls-eye, she thought. She went over to it and waited to see what the plan was. He had tried to explain a few things to her on the ship, but the language was still a barrier to full understanding. He'd shown her a computer screen and she deduced that this area had the lifeform or forms they were to hunt. She silently prayed they weren't humanoid. It was too late to change her mind now, however. She was committed to this now.

Scar led the way, Lex following closely. She stayed alert, constantly looking around, eyes searching for any movement. The arm blade was heavy enough to give Lex security. She would not extend it until needed though. Her other hand felt for the shuriken attached to her belt.

Lex noticed that Scar walked without fear. He had proven himself, and death, although always a possibility, did not frighten him. He was wearing less armour than on Earth, but here the weather was mild, if a bit muggy. He led the way through the trees, brush and boulders. Scar held up a hand, making Lex stop, her ears desperately hunting for sounds. No doubt he could hear better than her too.

He waved his hand in an arc, indicating that she should circle around one way, while he went the other. Lex circled around some boulders, her finger poised over the extension button on her arm blade. Suddenly, a great black thing of fur and mottled flesh jumped out from behind a boulder. Scar extended his arm blade, slashing at the creature. The animal was too fast for him. His agility, for something so large, surprised Lex. Her fingered squeezed the button, and her blade extended. She moved nearer to where Scar first encountered the beast. It growled a deep sound, trying to intimidate its attackers. Scar pulled the shuriken off his belt and threw it with dead center accuracy, but it bounced off the animal's hide and returned to his waiting hand.

By now, Lex's adrenaline was providing her with renewed strength. She found a boulder, climbed up on it, so that she was far and above their prey. She tossed her own shuriken and again, it bounced off the thick fur before returning to her hand.

Damn, there has to be a vulnerable spot. She looked for the animal's belly, hopefully a soft spot, and tossed it again. Her reward was a deep howling. Scar took the opportunity of slashing out with his arm blade, cutting a deep gash close to where Lex had wounded it. Again, the howling, which Lex felt was a sound she would never forget, permeated the trees. The furry thing fell to the ground, writhing in obvious pain. Scar went over, blade poised just in case. Lex dropped off the boulder and joined him. In that instant, a furry arm of 6 inch claws slashed out at Scar. He sliced the beast's paw off, before falling to his knees. That was when both he and Lex heard another roar. It's mate? Scar was incapacitated. He tried to rise, but couldn't.

Lex ran to his side. The claw marks weren't that deep but she didn't know why he seemed so slow to move. She tried to help him up, but Scar grabbed Lex's arm hard, causing her to pull back without thinking. He removed the wrist computer from his and placed it onto hers. She shook her head, saying 'no'. This would leave him vulnerable. He tried to get her attention, but she was vehemently shaking her head. Scar pulled on her arm harder to make her stop.

"Ok, ok, " she said. Lex watched as Scar pretended to push some buttons. What was he showing her?

He fell back from exhaustion. Lex stood and looked around, listening for sound, any sound. She had to protect Scar from the other beast should it be near. She looked at the wrist computer, pushed the sequence of buttons just as he showed her, and noticed....that she had vanished. She raised her arm up and could see right through it. It was the invisibility shield his people used. Every movement on her part caused a rippling in the air, like heat waves. She grabbed up his combi-stick, and stood waiting, her ears prickled, waiting for anything. The roar she'd heard sounded more intense. Perhaps the animal knew its companion was dying and was angry. It would be here soon.

Lex didn't move, not wanting her location to be visible in any way. She just waited.

Her patience was rewarded, as the other animal, seeing Scar lying on the ground, ambled forward, looking around as it moved closer. Lex, in one smooth movement, ran forward, extended the combi-stick did a flying head-over-heels flip, landing near her prey and thrust the weapon deep into its gut. She ducked, as it turned and slashed the air where she stood only micro-seconds ago. She retracted the combi-stick, pulling it from the wound, before again thrusting it into the animal's throat. It was dead before it hit the ground.

Lex ran to Scar, to find he was still breathing. So was the first creature. Lex took her blade and put it out of its misery. She turned off the invisibility device, and returned to Scar.

"What's wrong? Why can't you get up?" she asked, near panic.

Scar showed her the wound, which was now bubbling an ugly green, a mixture of his blood and the animal's poison. He grabbed her arm, pushing buttons on the wrist computer. He pointed to the sky, indicating that the ship would pick them up.

Lex walked over to where the severed paw lay. She picked it up carefully and gave it to Scar. He roared weakly, then lay back, clicking softly. Lex lay next to him on the ground, not sure what to do. She didn't want to make his wound worse by attempted to repair it. If he was indeed poisoned, he would need better care than she could provide.

"Don't you die on me!" she ordered him. "Don't you die." A single tear slid down her cheek, the release of all the tension she had felt.

This did not go unnoticed by Scar, who tried to touch her face with his hand, but he was too weak. He let it fall to the ground.

Lex felt the slight wind that she knew meant the ship had arrived. It appeared with the familiar ripple effect she had seen on Earth. Several of the Yautja exited the ship, and came over to the pair, one standing proudly, the other prone on the ground. They picked up the fallen hunter and carried him into the ship. Lex followed closely, carrying their trophy from the hunt.

**********************

Lex had removed her weapons from her body and was now waiting next the table where Scar lay. Another Yautja, a healer no doubt, was checking his wound, clicking and rubbing the goo that Lex knew was their medicine. She only hoped it would stem the poison as well. She placed her hand on Scar's, as he was being worked on. He was barely conscious. The healer, when finished with his patient, asked Lex in English, "Hurt?" She shook her head. He left her with her injured, but healing battle companion.

"Do you know how you scared me to death out there? It was two against two. You should have defeated them easily!" She kept talking, hoping he would know she was there. It also kept her mind busy so that she wouldn't break down again. She was angry, but not at Scar. More that she had failed to recognize that the danger was greater than she had anticipated. She looked at the severed paw, wondering what he would do with it. Maybe he would give her a claw to add to the tooth necklace. Lex lay her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. It was weak, but he wasn't in any danger, or so she hoped that the attitude of the healer indicated that. She stayed with him the rest of the day and into the night. She was lying on another table sleeping, when she heard loud clicking. She arose, to see Scar awake and trying to sit up. He saw the paw lying on his chest and let out a roar. Lex laughed, and hugged him carefully. They had survived their first hunt.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Yautja ship comes across another vessel, and a life debt is repaid. Don't own AVP, just having some fun. Enjoy!**

**When an enemy becomes a friend chapter 7**

It was several days after their hunt, and Lex was happy to see that Scar had healed very quickly. He had taken the paw, removed one of its claws and polished it to a bright white. He added it to the necklace Lex always wore now. This time, the trophy was hers as well. Did the Yautja look at her with new respect? Maybe it was all in her head, but she didn't care.

Today, as she exited their quarters, and was walking through the corridor, she noticed more activity than usual. She headed for the training room, searching for Scar. He found her first, as she was going to the observation room. Grabbing her by the arm, he led her to the control room, where several elders and warriors were working instrument panels or looking out the viewscreen. Lex joined them, Scar close behind her. What they saw surprised both of them, and apparently the rest of the crew.

Although space is vast, most of it is empty. But there before them was another ship. It just seemed to be floating in space, unguided by any crew within. The size was smaller than the Yautja vessel, but still formidable.

"A derelict?" asked Lex, to no one in particular. Scar heard her and recognizing the word, nodded.

Everyone in the control center waited. An elder clicked harshly at the Yautja pilot, who brought the ship in closer, but not so much. Inertia might carry them too close, and a collision would be inevitable.

The control room was filled with sounds Lex couldn't decipher, not yet completely understanding the language of her hosts. Scar got her attention, and pointed out the viewscreen. He tapped his chest and pointed to some others, and again, pointed out at the ship.

"I'm coming with you." Lex was so curious about this other ship, that any thought of potential danger never entered her mind. If it had, no doubt it would have been sublimated by the knowledge that Scar and other warriors would be with her.

Scar knew better than to try to leave her behind.

****************************************

Before entering the ship, a scan was taken and shown for everyone to familiarize themselves. Lex watched as a holo-image appeared in the air, tracing the decks and corridors of the alien vessel. One warrior indicated where they would be entering, and clicked out instructions on where they would be going. There seemed to be a larger room dead center of the ship, possibly a control room. That would be their goal, to reach that room.

Dressed and armed, the party of Yautja warriors chosen to go, including Scar and Lex, entered the derelict ship through a hole blown in the hull. An air-lock tunnel was jury rigged through which the warriors entered one by one, their best fighter taking point. Everyone was on constant alert, scanning the corridor they were entering, listening for any sound.

Lex was armed with her now-favourite arm blade and combi-stick pairing. She walked behind Scar, keeping an eye out for any movement. The corridor was hot and moist from steam venting from several conduits peeking out from holes in the walls. Wiring hung from the ceiling, and minor damage was everywhere. Apparently, some sort of armed battle had taken place here.

The party leader indicated for three of the warriors to head off down a side corridor. This area didn't seem so damaged. The rest continued onward.

Though damage seemed high, there were no bodies to be found, not of any species. The group continued scanning the corridor, looking inside any room with an open door. Nothing, nobody. The ship seemed completely abandoned.

Suddenly, several of the warriors started chittering at once. Lex tried to understand what the excitement was about. She followed Scar as he moved closer to the noise. There on the deck, were obvious acid burns. Lex's heart stopped. _It couldn't be!_ _Not here!_ It seemed that this investigation was now a hunt. Lex remembered her last encounter with the serpent creatures, and her blood ran cold. She had to remind herself that she survived that, and with no training, as she now had. Her only weapons, a makeshift shield and spear. Now she had more sophisticated weapons, as well as a fully armed escort of sorts. She decided to banish her fear, but it wasn't easy.

The party headed for the large room they thought might be the control center for the entire ship. Lex wondered about the three warriors sent off on their own. Surely they would be warned. She felt frustrated that she couldn't understand more of the Yautja language. Why didn't the scanners show any lifeforms?

Scar grasped her shoulder. He tapped the side of his head, using their own unspoken sign language, telling Lex to be more alert. She could have kicked herself for letting her mind wander like that. She took out her knife from its sheath. Holding it gave her a sense of security the shuriken did not, as trying to use that in this corridor, surrounded by the warriors, could mean a error in throwing and a Yautja injury.

They'd finally reached the large room. A couple of the warriors entered and spun around, searching every direction, looking for any sign of living beings. When it was deduced that the area was clear, the rest followed. There on the floor, very near what looked to Lex like some kind of flight control, lay a body. The thing that struck her the most was the gaping hole in its chest area. Her mind went back to the pyramid and Miller and Sebastian, the embryonic serpentcreatures bursting out of their had seen that Sebastian hadn't fully suffered the effects of that tortuous death, but she had witnessed the others pinned in the alien goo, bloodied holes in their chests.

Lex's thoughts were brought back to the present asScar again, tore her from her reverie. He growled at her in warning, by the tone she had become used to in their training, to let her know that her alertness was essential. She nodded, her face warming in embarrassment._ Keep it tight, Lex, _she told herself.

Sudden growling and screeching sounds caused everyone in the room to stop what they were doing, and head out to the corridor. The now combat-ready party ran for the side corridor where the three warriors had been sent, and headed for ths sounds of fighting. In a large, machine filled room,Lex saw a full out battle was going on between the three Yautja and several of the serpent creatures. The newly arrived warriors extended arm blades, combi-sticks and entered the fray. Lex circled around the room to sneak up behind a serpent fighting with one of the Yautja, and thrust her combi-stick into its side. The creature swat at her with its tail, sending her flying across the floor. Her weapon clattered to the floor, and was picked up by another Yautja, who tossed it to her. She grabbed it mid-air and stood, looking to where she was needed most. She saw a warrior on its back, about to be speared by the tail of a serpent, and she threw the combi-stick through the air, aiming for the shiny black body. It penetrated and brought the creature down, flailing and hissing. The Yautja it was fighting finished it off, and looking at Lex, growled his thanks. At least she thought he was thanking her.

A hand pulled Lex roughly out of the way, as a combi-stick went flying past her head_, _only to embed itself in the body of a serpent. She looked up into Scar's amber eyes. He picked her up from the deck, and hoisted her over his shoulder, carrying her to a safer position.

Lex felt indignant, but had little time to show it, when a serpent flew at Scar, forcing him to drop Lex unceremoniously onto the hard deck. She scooted back as the pair fought, one with weapons, the other with its own body. Claws versus blade, tail versus combi-stick. Scar roared his triumph, as the creature he was fighting went down in a spray of acid. He had to jump back to keep from getting splashed with the corrosive liquid. He turned to Lex and held out his hand, lifting her up. She saw the other warriors fighting the serpents, until none stood alive. For their part, two warriors had been killed in the fray. There were a few injuries amongst the rest.

Some of the Yautja began to pick their trophies from the dead serpents bodies, but Alex did not take anything. There was no part of one of those horrid things she would ever want to keep. Just then, from behind a large piece of machinery, a lone serpent flew at Lex, taking her down and tried to pierce her face with its inner mouth. The other Yautja turned as one, to see the ooman female fighting for her life. Scar grabbed his prey's tail, yanking it off Lex. He swung it against the hard metallic machinery, smashing its head, and although this did not kill it, it lay stunned. As it started to rise, Scar used his shuriken, sending it flying at the keening monster, slicing its long, misshapen head from its body. Both parts collapsed to the deck, the acid blood already eating into the metal plating beneath the creature. Scar waved his returned weapon in the air, as the other warriors howled their approval. Scar again picked up the fallen Lex, who was getting rather tired of ending up on her ass. She brushed herself off, not that the deck was dusty, but for dignity's sake, she needed to do something.

The triumphant fighters headed back to their ship with the dead warriors, while a few stayed behind to examine the control room. A taped recording of some sort was found and played. No one understood the language, but the pictures showed all. Lex watched stunned, as an alien spoke, panic in its voice. The vessel must have inadvertently picked up some serpent eggs, which lay their embryos, and hatched within their newfound hosts, killing the entire crew. The alien recording showed bodies of the crew lying about, gaping holes indicating the cause of their deaths. They must have lay in other parts of the ship, since none were found by the Yautja.

The serpents could not fly the ship themselves, and would have floated harmlessly in space, until found by another ship or had crash-landed on some planetoid. The party leader ordered the destruction of the ship, now that the Kainde Amedha were all dead.

Lex saw the Yautja code a wrist bomb like the one Scar had used in the pyramid, and leave it in the control room. Once the party was back aboard their own vessel, it moved away to a safe distance. While in the control center of their own ship, the Yautja and Lex watched the derelict ship explode in a blinding white light. Lex exhaled in relief, glad to see the back end of that experience.

*****************************************

As Lex and Scar walked from the control center to their quarters, many of the Yautja warriors who had been with them on the derelict, growled as they passed, in what Lex thought of as a salute. The looks she was receiving from them now held no animosity, no challenge. Was she one of them at last? She held her head up higher as she passed.

Scar walked by her side, proudly. In his mind, he felt that he had paid the life debt he owed Lex. They were again equals. And his people were gifting her with their respect. He hoped she knew that.

Once in their quarters, the day's sweat washed from their bodies, Lex lay next to Scar, thinking back on the near-death experience she had. She fingered the necklace with the tooth and claw on it. Was she a warrior too? A lone human, amongst so many aliens, on a ship speeding to God knows where. Perhaps now she had earned enough respect, that she would be able to walk the corridors without worrying that she would be harassed by any of Scar's people.. If they did not wholly respect her, maybe they would at least leave her be. She heard the gentle trilling next to her and rolled over onto her side. "Did I thank you? You saved my butt out there, Scar."

"Save Lex. Not lose her," came the reply, in his choice of English words. He keyed something into his wrist computer, which he didn't wear, but merely lay between them while he was learning Lex's language. "Combat....partner. Will fight...together...............again."

Lex lay against the warm naked body beside her. She wondered when or where they would be fighting. How can anyone make a life of fighting and dying? It didn't seem productive, and yet his people created ships and weapons. Why not do something more peaceful? She wasn't sure how long this lifestyle would work for her. And if it no longer worked, what then? What would become of her? Scar expected her to fight by his side as his combat partner. What if she didn't feel like fighting anymore?

Scar felt that something was wrong in Lex, but if she did not try to tell him, he was not going to push her to talk to him. He needed to learn more of her language, but he would not force her to help him. He preferred she do it of her own free will.

Lex felt Scar's arm drape over her body, pulling her closer to him. She was probably going to be aching tomorrow, but for now, she enjoyed the heat from Scar's body penetrating her skin and muscles. When did lying next to someone feel so good, in a practical sense? She suddenly felt very sleepy. The trilling in her ear was lulling her to sleep. Before completely nodding off, she felt his hand rubbing her back, and sliding down to her naked buttocks, then back up again. What he was doing didn't feel sexual to her so much as if he were giving her a massage. Perhaps he knew she would be hurting by morning. If it was anything more, she was too tired to care, and it felt so damn good. Later, she would ask him about this. She sincerely hoped he was not expecting anything along those lines. Why would he? Lex wasn't like him. Wasn't he repulsed by her? She was grateful to him, she even liked him. But he was alien to her. Yet......

Lex opened her eyes, told Scar good night as she absently caressed his face and mandibles, closed her eyes, and let herself be lulled to sleep.

Scar, on the other hand, looked at the slight ooman female with curiosity. After the battle, he had smelled her scent, and found it arousing. His kind were always aroused after combat. It was this natural attractant that drew their females to them, choosing only the strongest mates. If a female fought side-by-side with a male, it was expected she would allow only him to mate with her. This ooman was not a Yautja he could mate with. So, what was she? If only he could speak more words of her language. For now, he let the tiredness and darkness take him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Lex and Scar go on another hunt, where Lex has to make a decision that will change her life, and maybe his. **

**I don't own AVP, just having a bit of fun with the characters. Hope you like it.**

**When an enemy becomes a friend chapter 8**

Not much had been going on for the last few days, so Lex decided that Scar could use some more English lessons. Pantomime and their makeshift signing was getting tiresome.

Each night, Lex and Scar would concentrate on the teaching and learning of English. Scar's computer stored the data as Lex gave it to Scar, who would choose the appropriate sentences as responses to statements Lex made. Within a week, Scar could choose the right response, with little error. This was a big step for the pair, since communication had always been a chore up to this point.

It was days later when Lex found out that there was a planet never visited by the Yautja before. Excitement was palpable throughout the ship. Lex stood beside Scar in the control center, which was literally abuzz with activity. A scanning probe was sent to the planet's surface, where information was gathered and transmitted back to the ship's computer. On one screen, Lex saw several digital versions of lifeforms, none too threatening or hunt worthy. Just then, another creature appeared that caused Lex's mouth to open in protest, but she clamped down her initial reaction.

Humanoids.

For a brief moment, she was back in the pyramid, watching Scar's people kill her own. One had almost killed her. A nudge brought her back to the present. Scar knew that Lex would not be thrilled to be hunting creatures like her own species. He hoped she would not back out, as it wouldn't be taken too kindly by the elder who had allowed her to stay aboard. Her first hunt had gone so well, that he permitted her to remain with the Yautja, as per their agreement. If she refused to join the hunt now...

"Scar, is a hunting party being put together?" Lex's face held a slight frown that Scar was not used to seeing. He nodded, saying "We will hunt them." Lex looked back at the screen. She sighed and waited.

Three groups of hunters were assembled in the weapons room. Different items were chosen. Lex chose only the combi-stick this time. She was given her own wrist computer, which would enable her to use the cloaking shield, check terrain and locations of lifeforms on the planet's surface, and stay in touch with Scar.

The areas for landing were chosen and the pods shot off into the atmosphere. Lex had been sent to go with Scar and two other young-bloods.

After their group had landed and met up, they scanned the area for their prey. Lex hoped these people were not pacifists, and would at least be able to defend themselves.

"Lex, follow me," said Scar, as he tracked movement ahead. The group climbed a small rocky area, where she saw a party of 5 people below. To Lex, they appeared to be civilized, if less advanced as current time Earth humans. Their weapons looked handmade, not a gun in sight. But they were armed, and that is what was important to the Yautja.

_This is going to be a slaughter_, she thought sadly.

Scar waved for the other young-bloods to circle to the right, as he and Lex went over the rocks they had used as cover. As the humanoid group moved out into the open, the sounds of combat erupted from the right, as Scar jumped at the same time from the rocks above to land in front of two of their prey. His arm blade slid out, as he slashed at the nearest prey. But this animal was not as backward as first thought. It fought back with unexpected speed and agility. It used the staff it carried, as a parrying weapon, trying to knock Scar off his feet. It then pulled a large knife from its belt, slashing at Scar with a rapidity he was unused to.

Lex backed up Scar, using her combi-stick to attack the man, for that was what he looked like up close. It took all her strength to keep him from getting her to drop her weapon. The other hunters had their hands full as well.

Lex continued fighting, but saw that disarming her opponent was proving to be more difficult than imagined. Yet, even though it seemed he could disarm her rather easily, he had not. Nor did he seem to be trying to kill her. In fact, he seemed to be going out of his way not to harm her.

Scar barely had time to make note of Lex, as he knew his opponent was capable of defeating him. He had to keep his concentration on slashing and thrusting with his arm blade. _This was not right_, he thought, before he felt a pain in his shoulder from the knife his prey was using. He fell to his knees, attempting one more time to slash out, before falling forward, prone on the ground.

Lex saw him fall. "Scar!" she cried out, angry that she couldn't get to him while her opponent kept at her. Then she felt a sharp pain in the back of her neck, and fell to the ground, stunned. She could see only the area of ground in front of her, unable to move her head. Scar was lying very still a few yards away from her, bright green blood dripping from a wound in his shoulder. She tried to get up, but her body would not move. She heard fighting in the distance, then only silence. There was a buzzing in her ears, as she saw feet standing before her, but she couldn't raise her head to see who was there. Finally, darkness took her pain away.

**********************************

When Scar came to, he looked around, and saw that Lex was gone. He stood shakily, and roared out his anger. He called to the other hunters, and getting no response, walked slowly to where he knew they last were. On arriving, he saw that they had also been brought down by their prey. He checked each one, only to discover that one was dead, the other unconscious and injured.

Scar used his wrist computer to call to the other parties, again with no response. He reported to the ship, giving as much detail as he could. The larger ship would send a small transport vessel to pick up the party survivors, if there were any others. There were too many trees and too much uneven ground for the ship to land.

Scar informed the elder that Lex had been taken by their prey, but he didn't know where she was, or if she was even alive. The elder ordered Scar to return with the transport, but he refused. He asked for permission to search for Lex. She was, after all, a member of the hunting party. Reluctantly, the elder gave Scar permission, and signed off. Scar waited with his fellow hunter. Sitting beside him, he used his med--kit to patch up the hunter's injury, then tended his own. In truth, he was thinking more about Lex, and less about his own pain.

_Why would they take Lex away? Was she dead? Surely if she had been killed, they would have no use for her. No, she must be alive. And he would find her._

The transport vessel arrived, taking the surviving Yautja with it. Scar watched it fly off, as it searched for the other hunting parties. He used his computer to scan the ground for Lex's DNA traces, in remnant blood or skin. She must not have been injured, for he found none. So she had been disabled and captured. Relief flooded him. Using infra-red, he searched for footprints, found some leading from the area, and followed them. They showed up brightly, telling Scar they were recent. Perhaps he could catch up with whomever took Lex away.

**********************************

Meanwhile, Lex awoke with a throbbing headache. She looked around and saw that she had been laid out on a bed of sorts. A mat was beneath her, thick and cushy, but clean. She was in a room, with nothing else in it. She tried to rise, but her head hurt so badly, she was seeing double. She closed her eyes tightly, and reopened them, to see her vision was clearing a bit.

Where was she, and where was Scar? Last she had seen him, he was lying on the ground, still, too still. Was he dead? What would become of her?

She felt like a caged animal, locked up in a bare cell, but why. Just then, a door revealed itself in the plain wall by opening. One of the humanoids walked in, and stood at the foot of Lex's bed. Lex poised herself to attack if need be, but it was then she noticed she didn't have her combi-stick. No weapon, locked up, and with a splitting headache. Who was this man, and why had he captured her?

"Don't be afraid. You're safe now," the man said, in perfect English, much to Lex's surprise. "They can't hurt you ever again."

**To be continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

**I was very upset when I went to finish my story on Sunday, only to find that, even though I had saved it, all but one sentence was lost to the ether. I wasn't too eager to rewrite it, but did. It has changes as I couldn't remember word for word what I had written before. **

**In this part, Lex has to find out why she was kidnapped. Does Scar find her in time? Will things change for them? Make a little war, make a little love, it's all here. Hope you enjoy.**

**I don't own AVP, just having a bit of fun.**

**When an enemy becomes a friend chapter 9**

Lex got off the bed, and stood before her captor, hands clenched tightly in a very controlled anger. "Who the hell are you, and why have you taken me against my will?"

"The man smiled and said, "You're not being held against your will. You have complete freedom here."

"Prove it. Let me go...now!" Lex stared down the oh-so-innocent looking being, determined to show no fear. She just wanted out of here.

"Not just yet. You have a nasty bump on your head, and we wanted to be sure..."

"Considering how I got that bump, I'm surprised you care." She rubbed the still painful protrusion on her head.

"It was necessary. You were fighting us." His hands were behind his back now. He seemed so relaxed, as if this incident was nothing out of the ordinary. Lex had had enough, however.

"Where are the other hunters? Did you kill them all?" It was all she could do not to rush the guy, but she no longer had her combi-stick. Probably taken by her captors.

"The Others? Some are dead, some are alive. They are most likely back on their ship by now. Please, come with me. We'll get you something to eat." He pressed a spot on the wall, and the well-hidden door slid open.

_Dead? Back on the ship?_ Lex wondered if Scar was among the dead or the living. Would he have left her behind? If the ship was no longer in orbit...

"My name is Proclus. I am steward of this place. And you are...?"

"Alexa." She said nothing more than that, not even giving him her nickname of Lex. She kept looking around as they moved down a long corridor. One thing missing that she hadn't seen yet were windows. "Do you live underground?"

"How observant of you to notice. Yes, we do. We venture outside, as you and your hunting party saw. But we prefer being in the safety of the this underground complex. We have everything we need here, protection, a controlled environment and peace." Proclus stopped and turned to Lex. "You are not like the Others. Are you their slave?"

Lex protested, "No, not at all. They saved me, well, one did. I was given permission to go along with them. They just forgot to mention that they were leaving Earth. That's where I come from." She had no desire to give him much information. "Look, it's a long story, one I don't care to explain to a stranger. So who are you people anyway?"

"That's not important. What is important is what we can offer you."

He held out his hand, leading Lex into a side room. There she saw several other humanoids cooking, with still others choosing food and sitting at tables. Many were speaking with one another in a language she didn't recognize. Yet Proclus was speaking to her in perfect English. He picked up a small platter and asked Lex if she saw anything to her liking. She was only a bit hungry. Her main desire was to look for an escape route. She chose some fruit, at least it looked like fruit, and nodded that it was enough.

They sat down at an empty table. Lex ate a bit of the fruit and then asked, "Now you mentioned something about what you can do for me. What exactly does that mean?"

Proclus stopped eating and looked at Lex, as she waited for an answer. "We can send you home," was all he said.

_Home._ Lex's eyes looked up in surprise at him, her mouth open as she started to ask him how, but she shut it, and looked down at her food. "Home. Back to Earth?"

"Don't you wish to return to your world? You won't have to spend anymore time with those disgusting creatures."

Lex jumped up from her chair. "They're not disgusting!" She realized everyone in the room was looking at her, and she sat back down. "They're just...different. They never hurt me." But she thought a moment, finally saying, "Going home would be nice, but how can you do that? I haven't seen much mechanization here."

"Again, it's of no importance. We can make it possible." He seemed to be waiting for something from Lex. She didn't say anything else. She was thinking of Scar, and wondered what he would do if she left him without a word . For all she knew, he had left her on this rock, the ship taking off without her. She had no idea that that was the furthest thing from Scar's mind.

*********************************

Scar continued searching for Lex, but soon the infrared reader lost the footprints. Now he was on his own. He scanned the countryside, looking for any sign of Lex or the humanoids who had taken her. He kept the ship updated on his progress, or lack thereof. The elder told him that they would give him a little more time before he would have to return.

Scar was not giving up, and so kept up his search. His scanner started to give him very odd readings, as if the rock face of this mountain had nothing behind it. _That couldn't be_, he thought, and headed in that direction. He came upon an odd looking boulder. Scanning it with his computer, he didn't read anything solid behind it. Stepping back, he took one sonic explosive, set it and fell back behind some rocks, waiting for the expected concussion. The boulder was blown into thousands of pieces, and Scar saw what his computer had already shown him. An empty room, cut into the rock face, and most definitely artificial.

He entered the room that was behind the now blasted boulder. It had obviously been disguising this entrance. He kept his finger on the arm blade release, moving slowly into a corridor. He heard nothing, and saw no one. He sniffed the air, but it was as if no living thing had been here in awhile. He moved stealthily onward, on constant alert.

He could not have known that his every step was being watched. As soon as he reached a fork in the corridor, he felt a sharp painful buzzing in his head, and collapsed hard to the floor. Darkness quickly followed.

**********************************

When he came to, he saw that he was locked in a small bare room. There was only a small bed, too small for him, set off to the side. His weapons had been removed, even his arm blade. He looked around the room visually, seeing no apparent entrance. He used his wrist computer to scan the area, his captors having left him that, but it just read that there were empty rooms beyond this one. How would he get out? He ran his hand along the entire room, but he found no break in the wall indicating a doorway. In frustration, he pounded on the wall, roaring out at his invisible jailers. His mandibles flared as he paced, thinking of a way to escape this cell.

**********************************

While Lex sat with Proclus, another man came over to them, and whispered into Proclus's ear, then left. "Come. I want you to see something." He rose, and with Lex in tow, went out into the corridor. It seemed to Lex that they were headed in the same direction of the room she had been in. They stopped in front of a bare wall, where Proclus pushed a spot on the wall. A door slid open and he held out his hand for Lex to enter. She leaned in, and saw to her shock, Scar pacing the floor. The door slid shut behind her. She stood there, unable to believe that he was really here. "Scar?"

He turned at the sound of her voice. _It was Lex. She is alive. _He looked her up and down, making sure that she was unharmed. She seemed to be happy to see him, if his judgement of her past behavior was true.

For her part, she was so happy to see him, she ran to him and embraced his body tightly. "You didn't leave me. You stayed here." She pulled back but did not let go of him. Lex looked into his amber eyes, seeing what, relief? Or something else?

Scar let Lex hug him, as he was loathe to let her go. He had found her, that was all that mattered. Why had her captors let her be with him, after having taken her away? Part of him wanted to destroy each and every humanoid here. They were no longer just prey. He wanted vengeance now. But part of him only wanted to get Lex away from here, while she was safe.

"Scar, these people didn't hurt me," she said, knowing he would want to kill them. She had seen that look in his eyes before, and she saw it now. "Scar, they want to send me home." She stepped back and waited for his reaction.

His computer put into words, what his own mouth could not do. "You want to go home." It was more a statement of fact than a question. "Do you wish to leave me?" Never before had he indicated in so blatant a way, that she was with him, that he saw her as a part of him. Almost losing her made him realize how important she was to him. But now that he had found her, he may lose her anyway. This did not make him happy. He stormed at where he remembered the door was, and roared in anger. "I will kill them all!"

Lex ran to him. "Please, Scar...," she cried, as she grabbed his arm.

He turned to look down at her. He purred as he reached out and caressed her hair. He ran a finger along her cheek, careful not to scratch her with his nail. His hand slid down to her shoulder, feeling the smoothness of her skin. He pulled her to him. It was then that he decided that this female was important to him. He then thought with surprise, that this was the first time he hadn't included the word ooman with the word female. Lex frowned at him, but he felt it was more that she was unsure how to react. He had never openly touched her this way, reserving such actions for when she was asleep next to him. He would keep her with him, but would she be willing. If these aliens could offer her a way home, would she accept their help instead? "Lex, I want you to stay with me, on the ship. We must escape. If you choose not to come with me, I will not stop you."

Lex looked up at the giant alien creature who had been her constant companion these many weeks, or was it months. She'd lost track of time. Now he was telling her he wanted her with him. They weren't of the same species and yet, she often wondered if a friendship could be more, even if unconsummated. Like a cat and dog who are best friends, but never mate. She wiped an errant tear from her cheek before Scar could see it. She thought of home, Earth. What would people say if she were to suddenly turn up after being gone for so long? Would they believe her story? Could she say no to even the slightest possibility of getting back? These people still hadn't answered her questions very clearly. How would they be able to send her home, and why were they so eager to do so? It was all very confusing. But one thought crept into her brain amongst the confusion. She would miss Scar.

"I don't know what to do", she said desperately. "I care about you, Scar, I do. But your way of life is not one I want to live the rest of my life. Can you understand?" She saw him as he tilted his head, to peer down at her. He nodded once. "This might be my only chance to get home."

It was then that both Scar and Lex heard the sound of what both knew to be Yautja explosives. Lex looked at Scar. He grabbed her arm gently and said, "I called for help when I found this place. There will be many warriors. You must tell me now. Do you want to be with me?"

The thought in Lex's mind was that he had pretty much taken the choice from her, as surely as the Jautja would kill everyone here, or die trying. But even so, would she have accepted their offer, even if it proved to be a fake. Looking at Scar, remembering all he had done for her and with her, she didn't think she could bear to leave him, not yet. In that brief moment, she had made her decision.

"Let's go!" she said.

To be continued


	10. Chapter 10

**Lex and Scar try to stop a war. One will suffer, but the other will feel great pain too. **

**I do not own AVP, just having some fun manipulating the characters. **

**When an enemy becomes a friend Chapter 10**

Lex and Scar headed off in the direction of the muted sounds of weapons fire. They came upon several people who were off in many directions Others were holding spears and staffs, standing at alert.

"Scar, we can't just let them be slaughtered. They don't deserve that." Lex was desperately trying to come up with some sort of solution, before the Yautja warriors broke through the outer barrier.

"They killed our hunting parties," Scar said.

"Yes, but who came to attack whom?" Lex reminded him. "We came to their world, not the other way around,"

Proclus appeared in the corridor, and stopped Lex and Scar. "What are your people doing? You have to stop them!" he shouted, glaring at the Yautja hunter. "Their blood will be on your hands if you don't make them stop!"

Lex was confused. How could these people hope to defeat Scar's people with such primitive weapons? "What do you mean, their blood?"

Proclus ran his hand through his hair, obviously disturbed about something. "Lex, our people were once a warrior race, like your...friend there. We concerned ourselves with nothing but the next hunt, our prey, and the rewards to follow. Over time, we noticed that we had created nothing, invented nothing that didn't have to do with the hunt. Our culture was stagnating. We had to do something if we were to survive as anything more than killers." He stopped talking to listen for any indication that the Yautja had broken through the outer barriers. "Don't you see what's happening here? My people are ready to fight, to kill again. After years of that desire lying dormant within us, you've reawakened it. It has to stop!"

Lex tried to imagine these people who seemed so peaceful, and welcoming to her. "Proclus, how is it you said you could get me back to Earth?" This was something Lex wished she'd asked before this, now that there was going to be a war.

"We had a single ship, one that we kept up. We have lived on this planet for many generations."

Lex interrupted him. "You mean, you're not indigenous to this world?"

"No, we are not. We settled here, built this underground complex, and swore never to hunt again, outside of building up our food stores. Now, look at my people. See the bloodlust in their eyes. We were prepared to free you from these beings that hold you hostage to their ways. And this is what you do. Force us to kill again!"

Lex looked at Scar. "We have to stop them. We have to find them, and get them to leave these people alone. Look, Scar, the hunters only came in response to your call. You've found me, so we can go and make them all leave here." He seemed hesitant. "We have to try!"

Lex turned to Proclus. "Where's the entrance?"

"This way. Follow me." The trio ran the length of the corridor until they came upon the room that Scar had entered the complex before being knocked out. An explosion blew the rock-like material away, and a group of Yautja burst in. They saw Scar and Lex, and one said something to Scar, who pointed down the corridor. One of the hunters grabbed Proclus and the party headed back down the corridor, where the humanoids waited. Lex tried to talk to the leader of the hunters, who growled at Scar.

"Lex, you must be silent." He grabbed her by the arm and lowered his head to her level. "They will not listen."

Lex broke away, and ran down the long hall to the area she knew the others would be waiting. When she reached a group of armed men and women, she cried at them to find cover. "Don't fight them. I can't do anything if you fight them." She could see in their eyes the same anticipation the Yautja had just before a hunt. Proclus was right. The bloodlust was already there. And one side or the other would die fighting.

When the hunters made it to the rooms where many of Proclus' people waited , Lex watched helplessly as both sides engaged in battle. The humanoids were very efficient in their method of combat. They and the Yautja went down in blood, both red and bright green. Scar tried to reach Lex, but he was being distracted by attackers on all sides. The entire complex was one big combat zone, and there was nothing Lex could do to stop the slaughter. The humanoids natural instincts were keeping the hunters from claiming an easy victory. This surprised them, but it also spurred them on to more savage fighting.

Lex picked up the discarded combi-stick of a dead hunter, and tried to defend herself in the midst of the chaos. Scar made his way to her side, where both fought off attackers. Lex saw Proclus across the room, holding a spear-like weapon, hate burning in his eyes. He looked from her, then to Scar. Stepping forward, he cried out in a bloodcurdling scream, "You did this! You brought this on my people!" and let loose the spear right for Scar.

Lex saw the weapon flying towards them, and didn't know at whom it was being aimed at until the last moment. Without thinking, she threw herself in front of the Yautja who had been her savior, companion and recently, more. She felt fire in her body as the spear entered her flesh, and she fell to the floor. She saw Scar's face above her. But it was blurry, out of focus. Then everything went black.

Scar saw the spear headed for him, but couldn't stop Lex as she came between him and the weapon. He watched her take the spear in his stead. The battle that raged around him disappeared as he bent down, checking to see if Lex was still alive. He picked up her body, and cradling it gently in his arms, he moved behind some furniture. He lay her gently on the floor, where she would now be hidden to all eyes, and in a fury, picked up a combi-stick and flew at Proclus. Anger spurred him on as he fought the man who had killed Lex. He wanted the blood of her killer to coat his weapon. Then he would take his skull as his trophy.

They fought alone, locked in their own world. Scar was amazed at how well his opponent fought. He didn't expect it. What he'd heard had been true. These people had been great warriors long ago. Why had they forsaken their ways? He didn't understand any of it. But for now, he didn't care. He only wanted his opponent dead, for taking away the one person who meant anything to him.

Proclus, for his part, felt such an anger within him. These outworlders destroyed the peace of his community. He had seen how intense the battle was being waged. If they survived, how would his people ever go back to their ways, after having tasted battle and blood and victory? His opponent fought well, and it was all he could do to maintain his balance against the thrusts of the Yautja weapon wielded by the vengeful hunter. If he had not been so angered, he might have allowed some respect for his enemy. Now, he only wanted him to pay for his interference. It was too bad the female had stepped between him and his quarry, but she had made her choice.

Scar had to dodge as Proclus stepped back and swung his spear, the edge slicing into Scar's arm. But he felt no pain, even as his blood dripped from the wound. Scar lunged at Proclus, the tip of his combi-stick finding the softer flesh of the humanoid. Scar pushed against it, feeling give as the metal pierced his body. His prey groaned loudly, and fell to the floor. Scar stood over his opponent and roared in triumph. But it was a hollow victory as he thought of Lex. He should have protected her.

As his focus returned to the overall battle, he noticed that although some of his people had been killed, all of Proclus' people were lying about, dead, or mortally wounded. The yautja worked quickly, as they took their trophies. They left the dying humanoids behind, and exited the complex. Two warriors set their wrist bombs and left them inside, before following the others outside.

Scar had picked up Lex once more, and taken her outside. He waited for the others, seeing the transports there. All of the surviving hunters headed for the vessels, some carrying the dead, others holding on to their weapons for later memorials.

From the sky, they could see the entire area blown up by the bombs left behind. No one left behind would survive. The victory celebration for this conflict would be the biggest in a long while. But Scar could think of only one thing. Lex. She was barely breathing. Red blood oozed from her wound and she made no sound. Scar touched the wound gently, letting her blood spot his flesh. He rubbed his fingers together until it was absorbed into his own skin. Lex had to survive. Nothing else mattered to this great hunter who had just killed. But he had killed with no pleasure. He had taken no trophy. True, the combi-stick was covered with Proclus' blood, but it gave Scar no satisfaction. Lex might die, and that was Scar's only concern.

To be continued...

Author's Note: thanks to all those enjoying this story. I appreciate the support and encouragment.


	11. Chapter 11

**Lex finally acknowledges her feelings for Scar. But will she live long enough to tell him just what it is she feels? This chapter has some sexual intimations, so if you are offended by that, or don't care for inter-specie intimacy, don't read please. I raised the rating for this chapter. Nothing explicit though.**

**I don't own anything AVP, just like writing about it for fun.**

**When an enemy becomes a friend chapter 11**

Lex wandered the corridors, looking for Scar. Where was he? It seemed he was never very far from her. She called to him, looking in every room. She checked the control room and saw that no one was there, not even an elder. This was very strange. She could not be the last person on this massive ship. Had there been an evacuation? Why had no one notified her?

Lex continued looking for Scar. As she turned a corner, she almost ran right into him. But he was human. He swept her up into his arms, and carried her back to their quarters. _It can't be you_, Lex thought. But she looked into his eyes and recognized the warm, golden amber.

He lay her upon the sleep mat. He stood there, smiling at her as he removed his clothing. His gaze did not waver from hers for a moment. He then removed her clothing, little as there was, and lay next to her on the mat.

Lex was stunned. This was not Scar, yet it was. He was human, with those distinctive Yautja eyes. She reached up to caress his shoulder. It was smooth like a human's, without the markings she was used to. She touched his face, running her finger along his brows, down his nose, and along his very human lips. His mouth opened, and he sucked gently on the tip of her finger. He cupped her cheek with his hand, which no longer had claws. He brought his face closer to hers, and kissed her. Lex could not believe what her eyes were seeing. It just wasn't possible. Her senses must be confused because of the injuries she had received.

Scar who was not Scar ran a finger along her neck, across her breastbone and down between her breasts. A hand cupped one tantalizingly. Lex couldn't hold back a moan of pleasure. Had she longed for this all along? But he was not human, and so this could not be him. But every fiber of her being told her it was.

"Lex, don't question. Accept what I feel for you, what you feel for me." He kissed her again more deeply, his tongue tasting hers. His hand slid down the outside of her thigh, as she....

Lex awoke with a start. The face above hers was the one she was familiar with. Her Yautja companion. The dream left behind residual feelings, and she felt her cheeks go hot, but her injury brought her back to painful reality. "What happened?" She tried to rise, but a firm hand held her down.

"Lie down. You will open the wound." Scar's eyes shown a certain severity at this moment, as his feelings of concern superceded any joy he had in seeing her alive and conscious.

Lex was too tired to even think about arguing. But she didn't want to stay here in the open and antiseptic medical bay. "Take me to our room, please," she asked weakly.

Scar slipped his hands beneath her, despite the protests of the healer. He turned sharply, dreadlocks flying, as a warning growl issued from flared mandibles. Scar turned back to the fragile female in his arms and proceeded out into the corridor. His own wound was almost fully healed. The pain he was feeling was not for himself, but for Lex. He had her back now. The other hunters stepped aside as Scar passed, many nodding in respect. To them, Lex had proven herself in battle. They knew she had chosen to return to the ship even before the fighting had started. If she recovered fully, they would honour her at the celebration. If she recovered.

To Scar, she felt so light in his arms. Her skin was not the golden brown he was used to, she was so pale from blood loss. But she was alive. The others were dead, and Lex was alive.

****************************

When Scar reached their quarters, he gently lay Lex upon the bed. Lex felt as if she was back in the dream. Only this time, he lay the small blanket that had covered her naked body in the medical bay over her, and checked the wound again. She winced when he touched it. The spear had gone deep, and it would take the medicine a few days to penetrate into the deeper layers of flesh. The outer skin looked healed, but that was deceptive. Scar would have to make sure she did nothing to pull at the skin and flesh below.

Lex watched Scar sit at the bottom of the sleep mat, doing something with his wrist computer. She had to smile at Scar's concern for her. Their relationship had moved through several layers, going from wary allies, to a trainer/student role, now to caring companions. She trusted him, and it must have been he who brought her safely to the ship. All she remembered was putting herself between Scar and the spear she saw flying at him. Obviously, she had lived, but it sure hurt like hell. Now the question in her mind was, why had she had an erotic dream about him? And why did he appear human in her dream? Ok, the latter she might understand. She cared about Scar, and he was an alien, very much not a human. Even if she wanted him, physically, it was not possible. She had seen his anatomy enough to be comfortable with him, and she trusted him not to impose himself on her. But were they physically compatible? He had come for her. He told her he wanted her with him. Why wouldn't he just find a Yautja female, and take the pressure off her? What was she thinking anyway. She wanted to laugh aloud, but the pain stopped her. She could only exhale a very weak chuckle.

Scar looked up when he heard the noise and saw Lex, eyes closed, smiling. Like in the medical bay, when she had smiled as she lay unconscious. She had explained once what a smile was, what one meant. He didn't grasp the need, but he understood why a ooman might smile. His people couldn't smile, but they could show joy and pleasure, even if a ooman could not read it in their faces. If Lex could smile, then perhaps she would be strong enough to recover.

As Lex slept, Scar was growing weary himself. He had been filing his report for the archives, but had to stop. Killing is a tiring business, and he just wanted sleep. He gently lay next to Lex, careful not to awaken her. He lay on his side to give her more room, and looked down at his female. Yes, she was his female. Even if someday she were to return to her people or die in battle, she would always be his female. He had asked her to return to him, and she had. She had proven her courage, strength and adaptability over and over. If any meddled with her, they would face his anger. Strange, how some things bring one to maturity very quickly. He was so young, yet he felt years older than he would have imagined when he had entered the pyramid structure on the ooman world.

Lex murmured in her sleep. She opened her eyes, and seeing Scar lying next to her, she reached out to touch his very Yautja face. "Touch me," she whispered.

Scar was surprised, but did as she asked. He ran a finger along her face, causing Lex to laugh weakly, as it tickled her. He brought it down to her good shoulder, feeling the smooth, unmarked skin, so unlike his own When his hand touched the protuberances on her chest, he heard Lex murmur again. His journey continued until he lay his hand over hers, and she wrapped her hand around his large thumb. Her steady breathing told him she was sleeping. Once they were awake, perhaps she would feel well enough to speak with him. He knew she would want to know what happened to the others on the planet. And he had some things more personal to discuss with her. He wondered, would she feel the same about staying on the ship, once he told her? And, would she feel the same about him?


	12. Chapter 12

**Scar gets bad news, just as he thinks he can be more than a killer. Lex gets good news, or is it? I don't own AVP, I just play with the characters. **

** When an enemy becomes a friend chapter 12**

Scar waited for Alex to question him about the others. When she did, she warned him to be honest with her. He would not lie to her, but feared she would be angry. He admitted that they had fought well, but could not defend themselves against his fellow hunters. Scar watched her face as he described the slaughter, and the subsequent destruction of the underground complex.

Lex felt sad that they all had to die. Proclus seemed like a man of peace. But in the end, he had reverted to his old ways of killing. She didn't blame Scar for killing him to protect her, as she merely accepted it as a part of the world in which these creatures lived. In a way, she felt ashamed that she no longer grieved for the victims of the Yautja. Was living amongst creatures who killed as a duty making her over into such a souless being?

Scar was relieved that Lex didn't seem angry, but she had another look on her face that he couldn't decipher.

******************************

Scar was pleased that Lex was recovering so quickly, but he stayed near her in case she needed anything. Her impatience at her own infirmity seemed to spur on her healing. Scar wondered if the elders disapproved of his attentions to her well being, but she had risked her life to save his. He again, owed her a life debt. Nothing was said, however, so he didn't concern himself anymore. Little did he know, the elders were indeed thinking about Lex, their primary thoughts being on getting rid of her.

******************************

The next few days of rest gave Lex more time to recover from her injury. Externally, it didn't look too bad. Internally, Lex could feel that something wasn't quite right. She hoped that feeling would not be a permanent thing. She was becoming restless having to stay isolated. Scar was her only company, but she feared that he was there out of obligation. Surely he had other things to do. But he never left her side, except to bring her food, and he never complained. He seemed to take pleasure out of being with her. He would practice "speaking" English, and then he would tell her about the history of his people.

As he sat on the corner of the bed, Scar received a communique on his wrist computer. He turned to Lex when he was finished, saying "I have to go. I will return soon." When he saw the look on Lex's face, one he recognized by now, he said, "Do not worry." He placed his hand on her cheek, and left.

Lex was confused, despite his admonition. If only she felt better. She lay back down and closed her eyes. Sleep was not elusive, as her body sought to heal itself.

******************************

Scar entered the control room, and stood before the elder in charge of this mission, watching and waiting. He tried to read what was happening, as he had no idea why he would be called here.

The elder looked at Scar with hard eyes. He folded his arms in front of him and demanded,

"Have you lost your senses? Consorting with an ooman. They have always been prey. They are not pets, they are not students of the Hunt, they are prey. You dishonor your clan."

Scar was clearly surprised by these statements. Had not they accepted Lex once she'd proven her courage and ability in combat? "Why is this an issue now, after all that has happened, Elder? Has she not proven her right to be in our clan? I marked her because of her bravery in the battle against the Kainde Amedha. Nothing was said then." He stopped and thought a moment, before saying what he felt might not be received so well. "I wanted this female to remain with me, as my mate. I owe her a life debt. She has learned our ways, and I believe her feelings have changed."

The elder shook his head, dread-locks waving. "It's out of the question! If she had kept her place as a slave, or been content to just befriend you, but she has made herself a liability by gaining this........... relationship with you. You are a hunter, not some ooman male! Her world is not your world." The elder was pacing now, his mandibles flaring in anger.

Scar held his tongue while the elder went on about honor and duty, and disgrace. Honor, he said, was hard earned and easily lost. Scar only thought of the inevitable result of this discussion. Would they send Lex away? And where? Could he convince them to at least return her to her own world? Whatever the outcome, he would not see her again. He would continue to train for the hunt, gain honor and take a mate, a Yautja mate. And Lex would eventually be forgotten. But he doubted that. She was in his blood now, and he had to keep her. On the other hand, she might want to return to her world. She was upset at first, when she'd been brought aboard. But after the last few days, surely her desires would have changed. How could he lose her? She had saved his life. He was young, and had much to learn, but in this he was adamant. Taking Lex back to her planet was not acceptable, but he had little to say on the matter, little to say that would count.

"Even now, you neglect your training, to care for this ooman. You have duties. See to them! We will decide what to do about this situation soon." Oddly, in a kinder tone, he continued, "We are doing what is right, for you, and for your ooman. She would not be happy with us for much longer. Our way of life would not be easy for any ooman. Killing is not something they engage in as we do." He placed a hand on Scar's shoulder. "It is for the best."

Scar thought of the noticeable difference in her attitude of late. Perhaps what the elder said was true. She had wanted to leave the humanoids in peace. Fighting was just not a part of her daily existence. She fought when it was necessary, but she had not seemed to enjoy it, not as he had hoped.

"Go talk with her. If you wish, you may tell her we will return her to her planet. This is our decision. She has no permanent place here." He turned back to the control panel, letting Scar know the meeting was at an end.

Scar headed for his quarters. He was torn between telling Lex what might be good news, or letting it be a surprise as it occurred.

His fists were tightly clenched, as well as his mandibles. He felt an anger he hoped would not show itself, for he didn't know if he could control it. Lex had taught him one thing though. To be honest with her.

******************************

That night, Scar and Lex lay in bed discussing various things about both their worlds and cultures. Lex was bored, and enjoyed hearing about Scar's people. Scar was learning more about what he used to consider prey. He was amazed at the accomplishments of the oomans. No wonder they made such formidable foes. They would probably be more so if they had the technology his people had. For now, Scar had to think of how he was going to tell Lex that she may be sent home. "Lex....," he started to say. Lex looked at him, her eyes questioning. "The Elders have decided that you should be returned to your planet."

Lex couldn't believe what she'd heard. She was going home? They were really taking her back? For 30 seconds, she felt elation. Then she realized what it meant. She wouldn't see Scar again....ever! The last week, she'd become quite attached to the alien who saved her life and she his, taught her about the Yuatja people, and shown her nothing but affection, in his own fashion. No one else on this ship had tried as hard to understand her, although a few, curious enough about humans, had spoken with her. But Lex felt a terrible aloneness that made being with Scar in his quarters the one thing she looked forward to. Lex noticed that Scar's mandibles were tightly shut, a sign that he was upset or angry. What was he feeling now? She stroked his arm as it lay across her, saying, "That's great. I....I think it's for the best, you know? I don't belong here, Scar." She buried her face in his neck, inhaling his distinctive scent, feeling she was being pulled away from something that belonged to her. She licked his skin, tasting for the first time, the pheromones of his kind. She suddenly did not want to let him go. Even if it meant going home. The elders would not let her stay, that was what she read in Scar's words. She had proven herself and still, they would not let her stay. Maybe it was time to leave. This was no life for her.

Scar put his arm around Lex, holding her tightly. He truly wanted to hold her hard enough to bind her to him, but he didn't want to hurt her accidently. "You wish to go." It was more a statement than a question. Wouldn't he want to return home, if it had been he who was separated from his people and world? "Lex." He had wanted to ask her to stay, but instead he could only say her name aloud. Absently, Lex had draped her leg over Scar's body. He placed his hand on her thigh possessively. Neither of them had much to say at this point, so they merely held each other, until sleep fell on them both.


	13. Chapter 13

**Scar and Lex find each other, finally. But will this be their first and only contact, or is there more to come for our pair? **

**RATED FOR ADULT THEMES, SO BE WARNED:**

**If inter-specie sex squicks you, please don't read further. This was a hard chapter to write, as I wanted everything to be somewhat believable. Since I have never had sex with any Yautja hunters, I am making up stuff. Go with it. I just hope it doesn't offend anyone.**

**I do not own AVP, just playing with the characters.**

**When an enemy becomes a friend chapter 13**

A few days had passed and Lex seemed to have recovered nicely. Scar was not sure what Lex wanted to do, stay or leave. She hadn't really made it clear to him yet. During the last few days, she hadn't said much at all. In fact, she seemed to be pulling away from him. He continued his daily training, so at least the elders would not say he was neglecting that. Lex would go off to that place she liked so well, what she called the observation room. She would sit for hours at the large window, just staring out into space. If he went to get her, she would follow along, saying nothing. Her radical change in behavior was worrying Scar, as physically, she was better.

Today, as usual, he headed for the observation room to find her sitting on the floor, only this time she was crying. Scar knew Lex well enough that when she acted this way, there was generally a reason, and it was not anything good. "Lex. What is wrong?"

She didn't turn to look, since she knew it was Scar. Only he would show any concern for her. The word of her eventual departure had gotten around the ship. Some of the Yautja, especially the younger ones, had shown interest in her after all this time. And not just as a fellow hunter. Maybe they thought this was their last chance to know a human. Others seemed pleased, indicating they were content to see her go, and soon.

"Lex, come now." Scar crouched down and placed a hand on Lex's shoulder. "Come," he said more softly.

Lex rose and stood looking out the window. She turned and left the room, her bare feet making no sound on the metal decking. She had started going around barefoot when she realized that there was no danger in doing so. It was more comfortable to her. She headed for their quarters, not sure what she would tell Scar. All this time, she had thought to remain with the hunters the rest of her life. Now she had a reprieve. Or was it? She had been away from Earth for so long and had learned a new way of life, one that she wasn't sure she even liked. But she had adapted. And now she was told she had to leave. Was this what was upsetting her? Or was it something else? Of course, she knew the answer but hated admitting it to herself. She loved Scar. This hulking alien who was so different from her had earned her trust and affection. He had shown her time and again that he must have had similar feelings for her. He was risking his place here by defying the elders. Without saying a word, she slipped her hand into his. He stopped walking and looked at her, head tilted in confusion. She smiled as she looked up at him, and squeezed his hand tighter.

Scar thought this must be some ooman thing and didn't take his hand from hers. He continued walking back to their quarters, with Lex at his side, feeling satisfied that her eyes were not leaking water anymore.

***********

Scar removed his clothing, and washed the day's dirt from his skin. Now that he had started training again, he had to clean more of the secreted oils from his skin. When he had finished, Scar sat on the sleep mat, watching Lex wash up. She was saying something about her eyes hurting and how she hated crying. He continued watching her as she shed her clothing and removed the bands from her hair, letting it down from her usual braid. She ran her fingers through the loose hair, before sitting on the bed next to Scar. Her left arm was barely touching his right. She sighed and said nothing. He reached up to brush a hand through her hair as he had seen her do. He loved the feel of ooman hair, soft, not coarse at all like some of the prey he had captured.

Lex leaned into his hand, enjoying the waves of pleasure his caresses gave her. One time, she may have imagined Sebastian being with her in this intimate way. She had found herself attracted to him when they met on the ship. But circumstances didn't allow anything to happen between them. Now she found herself feeling similarly about Scar.

"Lex?" His voice broke through her revery. "Is there something wrong? You have not been the same since I told you we were returning you to your planet. You seem sad now. I do not understand. Do you wish to return?"

Lex turned her body towards him, pressing her face against his chest. She wound her arms around him as much as she could and held on tightly. His arm found its way around her smaller body. He leaned back onto the sleep mat, taking her with him. She was a pleasant weight on him, so slight was she compared to his bulk. His hands moved along her bare back, caressing the soft, smooth skin.

While he explored her back, Lex lay her head against his chest, feeling his warmth against her cheek. She inched up his body to bury her face in his neck, inhaling his scent. There must have been natural pheromones in his skin, for she found herself feeling deliciously light headed. She felt his hands slide down her body and caress her butt cheeks, making it very difficult for her to think. She decided not to, letting the moment carry them both to whatever conclusion they found.

Scar marveled at the softness of Lex's entire body. He had never mated with a Yautja female, and had only heard stories from those who had, but he imagined it would be similar. Only the bodies would be different. He liked the ooman form, even if it was slighter than his own.

Lex had pushed herself up on his chest, straddling his body as best she could. Her own hands were not idle, as she ran them over the smooth skin of his chest, the mottled darker skin of his shoulders. The muscles beneath her hands flexed as she rubbed his body. She took his hands and held them in her own for a moment. Then she placed them on her breasts, keeping them trapped within her hands, showing him what she liked.

Scar was confused. Yautja females didn't have breasts like oomans. But Lex seemed to be taking pleasure from his hands being on hers. She guided him along, squeezing her hands over his gently, until he understood what he was to do. But he wanted to feel them, cup them in his hands, caress the pink tips that oddly hardened beneath his touch. He watched Lex closely as she closed her eyes, and let her lips part as soft moans escaped from them.

Lex opened her eyes, and looked deeply into the warm, amber eyes of her lover. "Do you want this?" she asked him. She had already decided that if she and Scar were to be parted, there would be this one time when neither was human nor hunter, just two beings taking and giving pleasure to one another.

Scar studied his female for a moment. Then he said, "Yes. We are mates. I have wanted this for us both." He felt unaccustomed happiness as she smiled and leaned forward, pressing herself against him again. He felt himself become aroused as Lex shifted her weight on his lower body. He did not wish to hurt her, so he let her take control.

Lex knew that Scar would be larger than any human male she'd slept with. It startled her, but she saw that he was letting her do what she wanted. She moved against him, feeling the size of him as he became more aroused. Her own body obviously felt no fear, as it prepared for sex. She was wet, and Lex found herself wanting this male, as she could not call him a man, more than anything else right now. She leaned forward and again buried her face into Scar's neck, lightly biting the tender flesh there. She felt him buck beneath her. This made her laugh with joy, and she lifted herself up and fell slowly down on him, taking only part of him inside her. With his size, she would have to be careful. But it was enough for her, and apparently enough for him, as he responded beneath her. His hands held her around the waist, as she moved up and down slowly.

For his part, Scar felt himself inside the warm, wet body of his mate, and knew only pleasure. As he held her in his hands, careful not to scratch her, he knew he could not lose her. Now they were truly bound together, regardless of what decision the elders made. He let his own body find the place that it needed to be, and rode that wave with Lex. As with his kind, he knew he could not take his pleasure until she had taken hers. Together they formed a matched set, one to one, until the two could not tell where they were separated.

Lex heard a low growl coming from Scar's throat, as they moved in unison. She felt her climax approaching and began to move faster. She dared to take a bit more of him inside her. Lex pressed her hands against Scar's chest, her fingers digging into the flesh there. She didn't take her eyes from his, until the moment when she climaxed, crying out, and then collapsing on his chest.

Scar felt her inner body squeezing him, which compelled him to thrust upward until he felt himself spill inside of his mate. He held her, not realizing that his nails had pierced her skin ever so slightly. She seemed not to be aware of this, as she lay upon him, relaxed and quite sated.

Lex didn't want to move. She felt him slip from her, leaving her empty. But the moment between them left her glowing as well. How could she be made to leave? Earth wouldn't feel like home anymore. Scar had taken her under his wing, taught her, defended her with his life, and loved her.

She had to tell him, even if he didn't understand. "I love you," she said. She looked at the confused look on Scar's face. "It means I cannot live without you."

That he understood. He could not live without her either. She would be his lifemate. No other would do. No matter what happened now, they were a mated pair.

Lex slipped off Scar, lying by him in her usual place. She felt the pain of the scratches on her back, but took pleasure in the knowledge that it was she who made him lose control.

"Turn over," he said. Scar took a small pack of the healing gel and gently rubbed it on the scratches. "I am sorry," he lamented.

"It's ok," said Lex, as she lay still while he applied the gel. It was already feeling better. She lay on her belly, watching his concern. When he was finished, she reached up and caressed the cheek and mandibles of his face, memorizing his features. Just in case. Then she snuggled up against him, and with his arm lying over her protectively, she fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Now that Lex and Scar have been together intimately, will things on the ship change, or get worse for our couple? The ship is on course for Earth, but will they make it there?**

**I don't own AVP, just having fun with the characters.**

**When an enemy becomes a friend chapter 14**

Lex and Scar became even more inseparable after their first sexual encounter. Somehow, word had gotten around that the two had done what no Yautja could make claim to, mating with a human. The youngbloods were curious, as any younger generation would be, while the elders wanted nothing more than to reprimand Scar and be rid of Lex. This had gone too far. The sooner they reached Earth, the better.

"How long until we reach the ooman's planet?" Elder Prime demanded of his pilot. He wanted that female off the ship. It had been a small matter to have her aboard. She had even proven her worth more than once. But he could see where contamination was already affecting his warriors. He regretted ever striking a bargain with the ooman, and he was ready to correct that lapse in judgement

"Eight cycles, with a variance of 2.67 for error due to course corrections." He had to take into account asteroids, magnetic fields and other spacial anomalies to avoid.

"Very well. Let me know if anything happens." The elder left the control room to discuss matters with the other elders. He did not like being this troubled, where his thoughts deviated from the hunt. That was the purpose of this mission. To test the youngbloods and return with trophies and stories to tell. Scar, the elder recalled the ooman's name for his warrior, had let the female touch him emotionally, and that would spell disaster in his getting a mate who would have offspring. What good was being a great warrior, if you didn't pass on your genetic traits to your children?

Meanwhile, Scar seemed to be walking inches taller, if that were possible. He had accomplished so much in this mission. His first hunt, which had ended in success, and now, he had a mate. Some of the others scoffed and teased him, as being more ooman than Yautja. But he ignored those ones. A few still showed admiration for his accomplishments. In either case, Scar just didn't care. He knew that, no matter what he wanted, his mate was to be taken from him. Lex had fit well in his world, despite what the elder had said. He knew that, in the opposite case, he would not fit in hers.

Lex walked beside Scar, still not sure if any of this was real. Last night had created a sense of disassociation. It wasn't a bad thing, but she just didn't know how she was going to acclimate to life on Earth. It felt like it had been so long since she'd been there. On the other hand, it had been ages since she'd had sex, with anyone. This being next to her was not someone she would have imagined living a life with. On Earth, she thought maybe she'd find someone who liked the outdoors as much as she. Scar partially filled that bill. She thought even to have had children in the future, but that would not be possible with the Yautja. Although similar in build, their DNA had to be too dissimilar to make breeding impossible.

Later, when Lex and Scar had found a place alone, she had asked him what his name was. The translator was no help, as when he told her, it only emitted a painful screeching noise, with what had the sound of letters. In other words, it was a jumbled mess to Lex's ears. The translator could not make an intelligible name for her to say. She resigned herself to calling him Scar.

Both were silent for a time, before Lex asked Scar what he was thinking. He mentioned his thoughts from earlier. "You are to be returned to Earth. I cannot go with you." His eyes conveyed a deep sadness, which touched Lex's heart. Her own eyes glistened with tears, which she fought back.

"I know you can't come with me. No one on earth would know what to make of you. At best, they'd lock you away. At worst, they'd dissect you." She slipped her hand into his and leaned against him. "Your place is here, Scar. These are your people. I tried to fit in, but it hasn't been easy. Now I'm not being given the chance anyway, so it doesn't really matter. Come on, I'm hungry. Let's get something to eat." She led the way to the food facility, choosing a table and settling down to eat.

Scar ate sparingly. He just had no need to take in nourishment, so his lack of hunger was fine with him. He thought perhaps later challenging Lex to a sparring match with combi-sticks. He wanted a diversion.

One of the Yautja youngbloods came over to Scar, speaking to him in their language. "We know that your ooman is being returned to her world. Some of us feel that she has earned the right to stay."

Lex didn't understand what was being said, but she expected Scar would tell her later, if it was important. Still, she listened to the clicks and trillings with curiosity.

"The elders have made their decision that Lex must be sent back to her planet. Their word is final," Scar insisted. "We cannot change anything. Do not try. It would mean punishment to go against the elders."

The young Yautja turned to Lex and said, " We admire you for your skill and bravery. We disagree with the decision to send you home. You are a fine warrior and courageous ooman."

Scar told her what had been said. She smiled at the warrior, thanking him in English. Scar translated and the youngblood turned and left.

"Some believe you have the right to stay, if you wish it. An agreement was made and negated. It isn't sitting well with the young warriors." He felt some vindication, but it would make no difference.

Lex rose, and started to leave the room. Scar followed her. Neither spoke until they reached their quarters. As soon as the door slid shut, Lex embraced the loyal Yautja. She sighed heavily, before saying, "I'm tired of it all. I just want an end to it, here, there, I don't care." She felt Scar's arms around her, and it felt good.

When he let her go, he lay on the bed, leaning back against the wall. He held out a clawed hand to her, which Lex took, climbing over him to lean against his shoulder. She always felt better when sitting or lying next to his warm body. "How long til we reach Earth?"

"It will not be long. Perhaps a few days, in your time." The idea wrenched at him, and he was unwilling to think too much about it. While they were here, they were together, he and his mate.

With Lex's head across his chest, her right arm lying on his belly, he felt the same contentment that came from a good exercise match. It was nice that they could finally talk together, but it was also nice to be like this and say nothing. When he took a Yautja mate, if he bothered to at all, he would not have such moments. Females of his kind were not into domestic matters, beyond raising strong warriors. Lex had taught him that oomans spent time together in ways that didn't involve combat. He found he actually enjoyed it.

"Are you purring?" Lex chuckled at the sound of contentment coming from her lover. It wasn't a sound she often heard. Just when things were changing between them....

Lex climbed onto Scar, and looked into his eyes. She caressed the high forehead, careful of the thick hairs there. She ran a finger over his cheek until it reached his mandibles. They moved beneath her fingertip, and closed completely when she burrowed into his neck. She licked and nibbled the tender skin there. It wasn't long before both engaged in the oldest mating dance, no matter the race or species.

****************************

It was a couple of hours later that they slept, sated from their newest form of physical exercise. They were rudely awakened by the proximity alert that blared throughout the ship.

"Scar?" Lex looked alarmed, as she quickly dressed.

Scar squeezed her arm, saying, "It might just be a meteor. We should go." He readied, and lead Lex from their quarters into the corridor. They saw other Yautja running down the corridor. When they arrived at the control center, Scar overheard those monitoring the controls, and he relayed the information to Lex. "A ship has entered our field of contact. We don't know if they're aware of us, but we're on alert, in case."

"Who are they? Is the vessel being controlled?" Lex didn't want another run-in with a derelict ship. The last time that happened, they found a shipload of those serpent creatures she hated and feared so much.

"We don't know yet. But it doesn't seem to be a derelict ship. Not this time." Orders were given, weapons were charged, and then everyone just waited. If the ship made any course changes in their direction, they'd be ready.

Lex looked out the viewscreen, searching for any sign of movement. It was still too far, but her anticipation was fueled by adrenalin, making her heart pound in her chest. Scar stood behind her, offering her his comforting strength.

It seemed like only a few minutes, when the ship appeared before them. It just hovered there, a matter of kilometers away, unmoving. Suddenly, Lex was nearly thrown to the deck, as the ship was jarred by weapons fire directed right at their hull. This was no warning shot. The Yautja were under attack.


	15. Chapter 15

**Lex and Scar meet old friends, sort of, and have to battle their way from a certain death. **

**Note: read this from the top. Do not start at the bottom, please. You'll mess up the surprise if you do. Be warned.**

**I do not own AVP, just borrowing the characters for a bit.**

**When an enemy becomes a friend chapter 14**

A warning klaxon blared loudly, as the ship was rocked by more firing. Lex had no real duty station, so she remained in the control center. Every time the enemy ship fired on them, the deck heaved beneath her feet. Elder Prime ordered return fire, and Lex watched as the other ship was surrounded by light, the Yautja weapons making direct hits on their hull. They didn't seem to be having much affect however.

Scar sought to get Lex to a safer location, but in truth, he felt that these attackers were superior, and there would be no safe place anywhere on the ship. He decided to keep her with him instead.

Several of the young-bloods found the pair as she and Scar were heading for the weapons room. Scar took immediate command, ordering everyone to get their weapons. If the attackers tried to come aboard, the warriors would be waiting for them.

It was with surprise, that the warriors heard a voice throughout the ship. Somehow the enemy was transmitting a message inside the Yautja ship. Everyone stopped to listen. The message was oddly understandable to both the Yautja hunters and Lex.

"Your ship is under attack by the Nemarian Federation vessel Ecktaris. We received a distress call from one of our colonies, before it was destroyed. Our brothers were pacifists and only wanted to live in peace. You denied them that by your presence on their world. We, on the other hand, are not pacifists, and for your wanton act of violence against their way of life, you will be destroyed."

Lex was startled. Were these the same people she and the Yautja had encountered on the planet? Proclus had never mentioned being part of a Federation, only that they had chosen to live apart from the accepted lifestyle of their world. If these were hunters who had retained their desire to kill, then the Yautja could very well be in more danger from these aliens than by any creature they'd ever fought against before.

The deck shifted beneath Lex again, as the Nemarian ship fired at the Yautja vessel. The shields were at full, but their weapons were getting through anyway. The damage to the outer hull increased with each volley. A group of the young-bloods, who sided with and respected Scar, talked with him about going over and taking the ship out from within. While it was suicidal, it was their only chance.

Grabbing plasma grenades and the hand weapons they already had, Scar led an attack party, including Lex, to a shuttle. They left the ship and headed for the attacking vessel. Not a single burst of fire was aimed at the shuttle, as if it was too small for any sensors to see them. The shuttle pilot found a docking port, and the Yautja party entered the enemy ship, careful to make sure they hadn't been detected.

"We must reach the engine room. Make sure the detectors are on full. We have to find the power source and shut it down." The Yautja warriors scanned the area, seeking energy emissions that would show them the way to an engine room.

"This way!" came a shout. Everyone followed the warrior who'd detected the readings, while Scar carried the plasma bombs. As soon as he found the power source, he was going to destroy it.

Lex kept a watch as the party made their way along the corridors. As she made her way around a corner, she heard sounds behind her. Turning, she saw several Nemarians coming toward them. Using her combi-stick, she adopted a defense position against one of the attackers. Several young-bloods backed her up, keeping them busy, while Scar and the others continued on to the engine room.

Meanwhile, the Yautja ship was being pummeled by the alien vessel. Maneuverability was almost non existent, as the engines had been damaged. All they had were thrusters. Repairs couldn't be made fast enough, as the enemy circled the Yautja ship like a hungry animal waiting for its prey to die. And that was a change for the Yautja, to be the prey instead of the hunters.

Various systems began to shut down, while breaches in the bulkheads resulted in decompression leaks throughout the ship. The crew did what they could, but the Nemarian weapons were too powerful. Little by little, they were eating away at the Yautja, leaving them no other recourse but to abandon ship. The shuttles and transports were readied as those warriors who remained alive sought escape from the constant barrage. They knew the ship wouldn't take much more. The transports were armed with plasma weapons and perhaps, just perhaps, they would be able to use them to surround the alien vessel and disable it.

On the alien ship, Lex and the young-bloods sympathetic to her, headed down the corridor that Scar had been heading. They caught up with them just as the group was entering what appeared to be the engine room. The room was being manned by several of the Nemarians, which were quickly dispatched by the young warriors. Scar saw Lex and nodded to her. He was happy she was alive and uninjured, but he had to concentrate on the mission at hand.

Lex watched as Scar and his team chose the best places to plant the plasma bombs. She wanted to know something before the entire ship exploded, if they'd succeeded. If they'd failed in getting off the ship in time, it wouldn't matter anyway. They'd all be dead. She wandered out of the room, stealthily following a corridor, until she saw a single Nemarian checking instruments. Pressing against the wall, she snuck up on him, her combi-stick ready. As she moved behind him, she pressed the sharp tip of her weapon into his back, saying, "I don't know if you can understand me, but if you utter one word of warning, I will kill you."

"I understand you, murderer! Like all your kind, you destroy for the pleasure of killing."

Lex interrupted his tirade. "Did you know a man by the name of Proclus?"

"Yes, Proclus was the Chief Steward of the colony you destroyed."

Lex spoke up angrily, "Look, I didn't kill him. He found me and took me against my will, thinking he was doing me a favour. He offered to send me back to my home planet Earth, taking me away from the hunters. When they came looking for me, I tried to stop the slaughter, but no one would listen to me. My own people are not, by nature, killers."

"You expect me to believe that? We received their distress call, but by the time we reached the planet, there wasn't much left of the settlement," he replied, attempting to move away from the point jabbing his back.

Lex pressed it a bit harder into his back, making her point clear that he'd better not move. "It's true. Proclus explained to me that his people had chosen not to participate in the hunt anymore and rather, they'd picked that place to live in peace. Your kind are hunters too, like the ones I live with. You don't seem to be incapable of killing. My ship is fighting for its life as we speak. Why not stop the attack and let it go. End the killing now!"

The man whirled on Lex, unconcerned of her weapon. "My brethren chose not to fight, as was our tradition, but we did not hate them for this. They left our system and found a new world, with a way of life that suited them. We are their means of vengeance for the slaughter you perpetrated upon them." He made a grab for the combi-stick, trying to pull it from Lex's hands. She struggled with him, kicking at his legs, trying to twist her body so that he would not get a good grip on the weapon. The two fell to the ground, both fighting for control of the situation. Just then, Lex looked up to see a young Yautja standing over them. The Nemarian stopped moving, a startled look of his face. His body was lifted into the air and tossed to the side. Lex saw a combi-stick in his back. Scar held his hand out to her, lifting her up off the deck. The young-blood to whom the weapon belonged, after retracting the weapon, extracted it from the alien's back. Lex looked at him and smiled. She nodded and in return, he clasped her shoulder. Scar said something to him, and then turned to Lex.

"The bombs have been placed. We must return to the shuttle now." The group took off running in the direction they'd come from, making their way back to the docking port where they'd left it.

Once there, they all waited while the pilot started up the main engines, pulling away from the port. They headed back toward the ship, which now showed extreme damage to the hull. It didn't seem that they would be able to stop the aliens in time to save the ship, but they would pose no threat to them in any escape attempt.

Once they reached the ship, Scar and the others headed for the control room. There were conduits emitting steam, sparking wiring hanging from the ceiling, and the bulkheads were cracked, perhaps in danger of breaching and allowing the air to escape. Several Yautja lay on the deck, dead. The elder Prime was lying next to the control panel. Scar went to him, and seeing he was injured but not yet dead, told him what they'd accomplished.

The elder was saying something to Scar that Lex couldn't understand. He beckoned her over. As she knelt beside him, he said in perfect English, "You were worthy, even when I said you were not. Your feelings for my warrior were causing him to question his way of life. Know that my respect for you, for your strength as a hunter, is unchanged. I only wanted you away from us." His chest heaved with his attempts to speak. Lex lay a hand on his arm, as he struggled to continue. "There is not much time. You and the others must reach the transports and leave. If you were successful, the other vessel will be unable to stop you. Go now."

"Scar, we should bring him with us. He might not be very hurt."

Scar knew otherwise. Besides, a mission commander did not leave his ship, even in defeat. It would bring shame to any leader who did. "No, Lex. We must follow his last orders and go, now." He tugged at her arm, and the group of young-bloods saluted their fallen elder, before turning and making way to one of the larger transports. Many of the Yautja elders and warriors were also heading for transports, while the ship burned and trembled around them, as small explosions went off within the ship. Scar, Lex and their group chose a transport, making ready to leave the all but destroyed ship that had carried them so far. Even Lex felt some melancholy at leaving. It was here that she'd learned about her Yautja savior, had learned to fight like one of them, and had found something her life lacked. As the transport moved away from the ship, everyone aboard watched as the place they'd called home listed, unmoving. The internal damage and fires were unseen out here, but the other damage from weapons fire on the hull was very apparent. How had they'd seen through the shielding, she wondered. They seemed so powerful, as the others had on the planet. Such a waste, for so much power to be geared only toward hunting and killing. Maybe what Proclus had said about the Yautja being like his people was true, that they would one day end up with nothing but the legacy of the hunt. And have no future.

Lex fingered the necklace Scar had made for her. At least she still had that. She leaned against him, as he put an arm around her shoulders, holding her tightly against him.

A bright light suddenly filled the cabin, as the plasma bombs went off in the Nemarian ship. It hung in space, unmoving, before disappearing in a cascade of several explosions of light. A short time later, Lex and the others watched as the Yautja ship broke apart, the internal damage finanly taking its toll.

"Now what," she asked. Several of the youngbloods headed for the lounge to rest and take nourishment. A few would check supplies, and make lists of any that would be needed. Any suitable planet would be checked for restocking if needs be. The transports were always kept ready, as they could be and were used in emergencies such as now.

Scar answered her query. "What do you want to do?" He remembered that the ship had been headed for her home world. If she wanted to continue that journey, he would tell the pilot to take them there. If not....

Lex turned around to face Scar. She looked up into his amber eyes, and noticed his tightly closed mandibles, belying the simple question. Stay, or go home. If the question was simple, the answer wasn't. How long ago had she been standing in a similar pose, looking up into a masked face, holding the makeshift serpent-head shield and spear. She lowered her head and touched the scar on her cheek. She thought of all that had transpired since that night she demanded to be taken aboard the ship. Who would have imagined any of it. Certainly not she. Yet here she was, living a life unimaginable, yet very real. When she looked up at Scar again, she saw something in his eyes. It gave her the answer she needed. She smiled at him, and encircled her arms around him as best she could. She chuckled inside, wishing that he wasn't so tall. But as she held him tighter, he returned the embrace.

Scar turned to the pilot and said, "Set course for any planet that will suit our needs, so that we can check the transport over, and restock supplies. Any planet but Earth."

"Earth, sir?" He had no idea what world that was.

"The ooman's home world." Scar went back to Lex and together they left for the lounge.

The pilot clicked his satisfaction. So the female was staying with them. Now he would have time to learn her language and speak with her. He was one of many Yautja young-bloods who wanted to know the ooman female but were afraid of what the elders would do. Now that they were alone with Scar and his mate, there would be time to know more.

Unbeknownst to Lex, the seeds she had planted, just by living amongst them, were growing into a healthy curiosity for something different. The Elder Prime had been right in his assessment that she was contaminating his crew. But in the end, it would be for their own good. This ship would look for something more than just the next best world to kill prey. This group of young-bloods would pledge their loyalty to one of their own, who had survived his first test, taken a mate who was not Yautja, and who had proven his strength and courage many times. Scar would become leader of this particular transport, which would travel space, stopping at different worlds, and not just for the hunt. Lex would teach them many things, as they had taught her.

After Scar and Lex had eaten, they went to stand at a window, much smaller than the one Lex used to enjoy looking out at on the main ship. "It's good that you have chosen to stay," said Scar. He placed his hands on her shoulders, squeezing ever so slightly. He felt her lean back against him. "I would not want you to leave...me," he added the last word tentatively.

"Don't worry. I've made my choice. I love you too much to even think of going anywhere without you." She sighed and smiled, as she looked out at the stars.

"Love. You taught me what that is." Scar knew he loved this female, for as she had said, love was just the feeling that you could not live without that part of you that was another being. They would be together and know life and new adventures. It was only the beginning for them.

**THE END...............................OR IS IT?**

**A note to my loyal readers:**

writing this story was becoming more difficult, as I was running dry on ideas, and have a couple of other stories I'm writing on. This will end the story of Scar and Lex, and I hope it was an ok ending. Maybe not what some of you wanted, but I felt that to have the elder let Lex stay would mean continuing and I wasn't sure where to go. This way, I can sit back from it for awhile, and if any new ideas strike, I can add a new story that continues the story of our fave couple. I thank everyone who reviewed and gave me encouragement. You're fabulous. Now I can sit back and read some of the other very good stories about Lex and Scar. Salud!


End file.
